


Close To You

by Mercurio17



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurio17/pseuds/Mercurio17
Summary: Las consecuencias que desencadena en la mente de un adolescente lo que comienza como una "nota absurda"  en medio de una clase y va creciendo hasta llevarlo a cuestionarse lo que siente(n) por él.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin





	1. Friends Will Be Friends

Sabía muy en el fondo que había sido un error. De principio a fin. Trató de aferrarse a la baranda que tenía a su lado, pero le fue imposible. El mundo simplemente le daba vueltas. 

Sorprendentemente, cayó sentado sobre unas gradas y no se hizo daño. Con una mano en la frente quiso poner fin al remolino en el que se sentía envuelto, pero fue inútil. En medio de la vorágine en la que juraba hallarse, le pareció oír que alguien le hablaba.

No hizo caso. O más bien, el sonido de la guitarra y la batería sumados a su estado de confusión le impidieron oír. De todos modos, le preocupaba más estabilizarse para intentar una vez más mantenerse en pie y salir de ahí. Cuanto antes, mejor. Pero de pronto ya no era una solo una voz, sino que también la presencia de ese individuo a su lado. Quiso enderezarse un poco, porque sintió su instinto encenderse de forma peligrosa, como si corriera peligro, pero el mareo volvió a manifestarse y si hacía un movimiento violento, ya no sería capaz de levantarse. 

Y ya no era solo una voz y una presencia, sino dos. Lo notó porque quien haya sido, se colocó frente a él y con sus manos tomó su brazo, tiró de él suavemente y lo apoyó contra su hombro para, finalmente, sacarlo de ahí.

El frío de la noche le latigueó el rostro, pero la persona que lo iba guiando le transmitía un calor bastante agradable y gracias a eso, luego del mareo, sobrevino la somnolencia. Empezó a sentir sus párpados más y más pesados, pero se negaba a dejarse vencer por el sueño porque quería recobrar su lucidez y así poder reconocer a quien sea que lo estaba llevando. Y es que contrario a lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, no sintió ningún temor en cuanto se le acercó.

El fresco le sentó bien porque de a pocos sus sentidos volvían a ponerse en orden. Parpadeó un par de veces y, ya más seguro, se pasó una mano por toda la cara sin el miedo de echar a perder aún más su condición. Sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra una superficie y cuando extendió las manos, comprendió que se hallaba sobre el capó de un auto.

—¿Dónde queda tu casa? 

Definitivamente era un ser amable. Su voz lo dejaba en claro. Al fin y al cabo, lo supo desde que lo sacó de esa fiesta a la que nunca debió asistir. Porque ¿en qué estaba pensando? Prácticamente no conocía a nadie. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió meterse en una fiesta de alumnos mayores en su primer año? Sabía que habían invitado a chicos de su edad, pero estos tenían cierto estatus: al menos eran, hasta cierto punto, populares, o al menos empezaban a destacarse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habían invitado para empezar. 

¿Habría sido una broma? Quizá todo se trataba de eso y él ingenuamente pensó que realmente querían ser sus amigos. No había otra respuesta posible, lo sabía…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—¡No! —espabiló de golpe, y por fin enfocó su mirada en él.

—Bien. —Una sonrisa (que se atrevería a describir como brillante, inmensa) se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Probablemente le había causado gracia cuánto lo había asustado la posibilidad de que alguien lo vea en ese estado—. Ahora que estás más despierto, ¿te parece si me guías hasta tu casa? Si lo prefieres, podemos dar una vuelta para que te despejes y no llegues así.

Quizá fue la expresión que puso, no tenía forma de saberlo, pero el muchacho estalló en risa. Una sumamente estruendosa, pero también terriblemente contagiosa. 

Qué bien que ya estaba lúcido, porque quería recordar a su salvador eternamente. Manos en los bolsillos, de más estatura, cabello castaño, ligeramente revuelto por el viento de la noche, la sonrisa indeleble, ya tatuada en su memoria, y enormes ojos cafés.  


* * *

Se hallaba al lado de la ventana. Tenía las manos sobre la mesa, extendidas, jugueteando con las esquinas de las hojas de su cuaderno. Algo aburrido, torció los labios, tomó uno de sus lápices y empezó a dibujar formas inciertas en estas. La clase estaba a punto de empezar, apenas restaban alrededor de cinco minutos para que suene la campana y el profesor haga aparición, pero él había llegado hacía por lo menos unos buenos diez minutos. 

Había tenido la precaución de preparar todo para ese primer día de clase desde la noche anterior. Luego de darle muchas vueltas, llegó a la conclusión de que el inicio de cualquier asunto era de vital importancia y marcaría el rumbo de todo lo que viniera a continuación, así que, siendo su primer día, no quería que dé inicio de forma desagradable, ya sea un accidente como quedarse dormido, tener el uniforme estropeado, perder el autobús o algo semejante, pues esto determinaría su suerte para todo lo que restara del año.

Preso del aburrimiento y tal vez un poco de ansiedad —porque esa norma que se le había metido en la cabeza aplicaba a todo el día—, empezó a tararear una canción que había oído en casa hacía mucho tiempo. A su madre le gustaba y él muy presto inquirió al respecto para tenerla almacenada en su teléfono en caso quisiera escucharla. Tenía los audífonos puestos, la canción en repetición automática y el móvil seguro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero le causaba algo de pánico que el profesor entrara de forma abrupta y se lo confiscara arbitrariamente, pues este hecho arruinaría sus planes por completo. Al menos no había casi nadie en el aula, ni siquiera sus amigos —con quienes resultó que compartiría varias clases—, solo un puñado de alumnos que se hallaban en el otro extremo del salón, así que se permitió expresarse con naturalidad. 

Un codazo. Un codazo con el que sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir.

—No noté los audífonos. —Uno de estos fue removido y a continuación lo oyó susurrar—: Pensé que me estabas ignorando… —Un apretón en sus mejillas y pronto se sentó a su lado—. Esto está más vacío que la obra que presentamos con el club de teatro el año pasado… 

Esta vez fue su turno de darle un codazo, pero rio de todos modos.

—Es decir, es extraño. —Echó un ojo a su reloj y soltó un silbido—. Apenas faltan cinco minutos, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

—¿Quién es “todo el mundo”? —cuestionó risueño, feliz de tener a su amigo a su lado—. Si te refieres a—

—A nuestros amigos, duh —replicó él, desempacando su cuaderno tal como él había hecho en el momento en que llegó—. Estoy pensando que quizá tienes razón con eso de que hay que empezar con el pie derecho… Imagina tu primer día y ya te regañen por llegar tarde. Eso apesta.

—Sería peor que te manden a detención, Jonghyun —Este último coincidió, y él sintió su pecho henchirse con cierto orgullo porque sus palabras estaban cobrando cierto peso y profundidad. Apenas el día anterior, mientras reflexionaba y buscaba una segunda opinión en el chat grupal que compartían, algunos de ellos lo tomaron por infantil pese a que él estaba tratando de expresar sus preocupaciones. 

Su regodeo, pese a que era muy leve, fue tan obvio para su amigo que este no pudo evitar dedicar unas palabras a ese asunto.

—Mira, sé que a veces parece que te tomamos por infantil o no le damos la importancia que merece a tus palabras, pero en realidad solo es broma. —Le sacudió cariñosamente el pelo, a lo que él intentó resistirse, pero su sonrisa ya había logrado arrugar las comisuras de sus ojos e hinchado sus pómulos, prueba irrefutable de que en realidad estaba más que satisfecho—. Es solo que eres muy fácil de engañar. Pero sabes que si quieres hablar en serio de cualquier cosa, puedes hacerlo. 

—¿De qué podría hablar en serio Taemin?

Pegó un brinco porque aún tenía todo el flequillo en la cara y no lo vio llegar.

—¡Oye, estaba tratando de subirle la moral! Y claro que habla en serio. ¿No has pensado que podría tener razón sobre eso?

—¿Sobre qué? —se sumó otra voz algo agitada, cuando finalmente logró poner en orden su cabello.

—Estaba diciéndole a Taemin que en realidad creo que podría ser cierto eso de que el inicio de algo puede marcar su destino y que en realidad sí lo escuchamos. Eso hasta que Kibum llegó… 

—Eso él ya lo sabe —afirmó algo frío este, pero al igual que Jonghyun se acercó hasta él para terminar de arreglarle el cabello afectuosamente—. ¿Verdad?

—Jinki fue el único que no dijo nada. 

—Oh, el asunto del chat de ayer… —reflexionó este, y tomó asiento detrás de Jonghyun—. En realidad, le estaba dando vueltas y creo que es cierto. Recuerdo el año pasado, luego de las vacaciones, atraparon a Heeyeon comiendo en clase el primer … Hyojin quiso advertirle que la profesora se acercaba, pero ella no entendió las señales.

—Sería muy raro que alguien no lo recuerde —rio Kibum, y al igual que Jonghyun, depositó su cuaderno sobre la mesa, detrás de Taemin—. Desde ese momento todo fue un poco cuesta abajo para ella, ¿eh?

—Pues sí —suspiró Jinki—. Fue como una maldición porque la profesora se la pasó encima de ella todo el resto del año. Me atrevería a decir que incluso la enviaba a detención en vano.

—Incluso Junsu intentó defenderla, pero no logró nada —agregó Jonghyun—. Un hueso duro… 

—¿Que esta clase no la dicta ella? —intervino Kibum con el móvil en la mano, listo para escribir algo.

Se suscitó un revoloteo. Presos del pánico, empezaron a buscar entre sus cuadernos y teléfono el horario que tendrían que haber apuntado. Todos menos Taemin, por supuesto, porque él, al menos ese día, estaba listo para todo. 

Y Jinki, pero Taemin estaba demasiado orgulloso para notarlo.

—Nop, no es ella —declaró ufano, nuevamente su sonrisa en su rostro, y se atrevió a agregar chasqueando la lengua—: ¿Será posible que vengan a clase sin saber eso?

—Eso es muy bueno porque si hubiéramos tenido clase con ella, Minho estaría muerto —sentenció Kibum, tecleando rápido en su teléfono—. Ni siquiera sé por qué ese idiota está tardando tanto… —Pese a que pretendía fingir irritación, era bastante obvio que era más bien preocupación lo que sentía. 

Y su preocupación cobró más sentido cuando la campana se dejó oír por todo el recinto.

Pronto todos se enderezaron en su asiento y notó que sus amigos se ubicaron de forma que quede un espacio disponible frente a él.

Taemin estaba a punto de ocultar los audífonos, pero súbitamente se sintió algo extraño. No tenía la más remota idea qué ocasionaba aquello, pero de pronto empezó a percibir un aura densa a su alrededor, como si todos ellos estuvieran nerviosos. Miró de un lado a otro a la espera de confirmar que esa sensación tenía razón de ser, pero los vio muy relajados cogiendo el bolígrafo, listos para tomar apuntes en cuanto inicie la clase. Jonghyun giró el rostro y con sus ojos le dejó claro que quería saber qué le ocurría.

Por lo visto, solo era cosa suya y no entendía por qué. Había preparado todo para un día perfecto, sin contratiempos, pero de igual forma algo lo tenía inquieto. Se mordió el labio inferior con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, algo molesto porque no podía hallar respuesta. Ni siquiera había llegado el maestro, ¿entonces por qué?

—¿Me extrañaron? 

Un gran peso se dejó caer en la carpeta próxima a la suya y por la sorpresa levantó la vista tan rápido que sintió un tirón en su cuello.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estuve escribiéndote.

—Alguien me retuvo un momento apenas entré —respondió jadeando, prueba de que estuvo corriendo, pero tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa enorme. Y deslumbrante, muy deslumbrante.

Los oyó murmurar alguna cosa porque, cosa rara, aún no aparecía el maestro al que le correspondía impartirles clase. No los oía porque aún no se quitaba el otro audífono y tampoco había detenido el reproductor de su teléfono. 

—¿Tú que crees, Taemin? —Y esa inmensa sonrisa ahora estaba dirigida a él. Y no solo eso, sino que, tan inmensos como su sonrisa, sus ojos también exigían respuestas.

Boqueó como un pez, perdido por diferentes motivos en los que no se quiso detener a pensar.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —insistió con un puchero y un tirón de su muñeca, pero ahora sus ojos se encargaban de hacer resplandecer su rostro.

—Déjalo, ¿no ves que sigue con los audífonos? Además, no me sorprendería que esté filosofando —agregó algo socarrón Kibum, por lo cual recibió un pequeño golpe en la muñeca de parte de Jinki, aunque este le sonreía—. Viene haciéndolo desde ayer. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco, dijiste nada al respecto, Minho. 

Estaba a punto de responder, lo notó porque sus ojos giraron al techo, volvieron a centrarse en él y sus labios se contrajeron en un espasmo como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero la entrada intempestiva del profesor los sacudió a todos y pronto volvieron a enderezarse. Sin embargo, antes de girarse por completo, le dedicó otra sonrisa, una mucho más serena, con la que se dejaba entrever un casi hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Él reaccionó por fin y alcanzó a esconder los audífonos mientras la canción seguía repitiéndose. 

_… what I really mean  
Is yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen… _  
.  
.  
La clase fluyó con tranquilidad. El profesor les extendió una disculpa por su demora y explicó a qué se debió esta Aparentemente, su auto sufrió un desperfecto inesperado y terminó por recurrir al autobús, con lo cual tardó muchísimo más de lo planeado. Él por su parte tomó sus apuntes, prestó atención y la mañana transcurrió sin ningún percance. Excepto que Minho, con su estatura, le impedía en puntuales momentos ver el pizarrón, por lo cual se descubrió a sí mismo contemplando su espalda. No tenía importancia, después de todo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo el maestro se la pasaba llenando la pizarra, explicaba un par de cosas y les dejaba unos minutos para escribir.__

____

Y precisamente en uno de esos instantes sintió un proyectil chocar contra su cabeza.

____

Se giró al instante y halló a la clase en total tranquilidad. Miró a sus amigos a los ojos a la espera de respuestas, pero ellos lucían igual de sorprendidos que él.

____

—¿De dónde vino? —susurró de forma casi inaudible, tanto que Jonghyun, Jinki y Kibum prácticamente tuvieron que leerle los labios.

____

—No sé —declaró también en un susurro Kibum encogiéndose de hombros, intrigadísimo—. Debió venir detrás de mí, pero no sé quién pudo ser. 

____

—Estábamos copiando del pizarrón —explicó Jonghyun, y notó que el proyectil no era otra cosa que una bola de papel que había caído sobre los apuntes de Taemin. Al instante le hizo una mueca para que este también lo vea y, de ser posible, lo esconda de inmediato, porque el profesor jamás les creería si le decían que no se estaban pasando notas.

____

Él comprendió al instante y lo tomó entre sus manos. Iba a tirarlo en su mochila, porque seguramente se trataba de una jugarreta ridícula, como siempre, de esos muchachos que acostumbraban sentarse en la parte posterior del aula, pero entonces notó que parecía tener algo escrito en él. Echó un ojo a su alrededor, temiendo ser capturado por el maestro, y pese a que su cerebro le decía que debía deshacerse de ese simple pedazo de papel porque incluso algo así de insignificante podría arruinar todo aquello que había estado analizando sobre el inicio de su año escolar, alguna corazonada lo tomó preso y lo forzó a abrirlo.

____

Así lo hizo, oculto bajo la carpeta. Al extenderlo, tal como había imaginado, había una nota. Aún estaba bastante arrugado y por lo mismo, prácticamente ilegible, así que antes de atreverse a extenderlo, volvió a buscar con la mirada al profesor. Ya seguro, tomó suavemente la hoja y procedió a aplanarla contra su muslo izquierdo sin hacer el menor ruido, mientras con su diestra sostenía el bolígrafo para así fingir que tomaba apuntes. 

___**¿Sabías que también le gustas? ** __****_ _ _

Preso de una vergüenza terrible, arrugó el papel con todas sus fuerzas. 

___******** _ _ _

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, descubrió a Minho mirándolo preocupado. 

___******** _ _ _

—¿Pasa algo?

___******** _ _ _

Era un susurro. Debía serlo porque en lugar de oírlo, leyó sus labios. Al instante estiró la mano y tiró el papel en su mochila como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 

___******** _ _ _

La campana resonó por toda la escuela y Taemin no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Cuando se disponía a guardar su cuaderno, sintió la pesada mirada de Jonghyun sobre él.

___******** _ _ _

No le dijo nada, pero sus ojos, como siempre, fueron más que suficiente. Le hizo una mueca con la que le indicaba que hablarían eventualmente, y abandonó del salón dispuesto a disfrutar del receso.  
.  
.  
—Y entonces, ¿qué fue eso? 

___******** _ _ _

Tenía que reconocer que admiraba su paciencia. Jonghyun aguardó todo el día a que las clases concluyan para abordarlo despacio porque no se lo volvió a encontrar en toda la jornada. Lo tomó por los hombros, se despidió de todos agitando una mano en el aire y él se dejó llevar porque, al fin y al cabo, le había insinuado que hablarían. Aunque en realidad, se la pasó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo eso no tenía sentido porque, para empezar, ni siquiera era algo importante.

___******** _ _ _

Se hallaban en la parada de autobús. Jonghyun ya se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa y esperaba su respuesta con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Así que, sin más remedio, soltó un suspiro, dispuesto a empezar.

___******** _ _ _

—¿Tiene que ver con ese papel? —inquirió su amigo para por fin dar pie al tema. Ni él mismo lo había notado, pero por lo visto le estaba costando contarle, y eso no tenía razón de ser pues, según él, no era importante.

___******** _ _ _

—Es un chisme… No es nada… 

___******** _ _ _

—Oye, sin presiones, ¿bien? —Lo empujó levemente con el antebrazo para relajar el ambiente—. Es solo que te veías… raro… en clase. Solo se me ocurrió que algo pasó y ese dichoso papel tiene que ver. Me preocupé porque pensé que te habían escrito algo desagradable.

___******** _ _ _

—¿Cómo… raro?

___******** _ _ _

—Pues… tenías la cara encendida… y lucías muy nervioso… Ni siquiera nos diste oportunidad de decirte nada. No digo que estás obligado a contarme, pero Kibum también se dio cuenta y a este punto ya debe estar uniendo las piezas. Jinki también, y Minho… Bueno, él estaba adelante así que probablemente se perdió tu expresión. ¿O te vio?

___******** _ _ _

—Quiero saber quién me arrojó ese papel.

___******** _ _ _

—¿Por qué? ¿Decía algo malo?

___******** _ _ _

Aún algo dubitativo, se quitó la mochila y la abrió para extraer el papel que aún permanecía ahí. Pese a que tuvo muchas oportunidades de tirarlo, nunca lo hizo.

___******** _ _ _

—Necesito explicarte primero —resopló inquieto con la mochila a medio abrir, porque, pensándolo bien, la nota sonaba demasiado ¿comprometedora? debido a que la afirmación que portaba apuntaba en dos direcciones. Jonghyun asintió con cierto recelo, pero lo animó a proseguir—. No podía ver bien el pizarrón, así que cada tanto simplemente me rendía y me dedicaba a mirar—

___******** _ _ _

—¿A Minho? —interrumpió receloso—. Bueno, a mí también me obstruiría la visión si se sentara delante de mí… ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

___******** _ _ _

Incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos o al menos expresarlos de forma lo suficientemente coherente para no ser malinterpretado, boqueó un instante y procedió a entregarle el trozo de papel. 

___******** _ _ _

Quiso reír al ver los ojos de Jonghyun abrirse de par en par.

___******** _ _ _

—A ver, dice que también le gustas a alguien, es decir, que cierta persona te corresponde… ¿A quién se supone que le gustas?

___******** _ _ _

—A Minho —respondió erguido, con su orgullo ligeramente herido, aunque sabía en el fondo que esa jamás fue la intención detrás de esas palabras. Al ver su desconcierto, procedió a explicarse—: Esto me cayó justamente cuando estaba mirándolo.

___******** _ _ _

—Entonces esta persona está tratando de decir… ¿que tú le gustas a Minho? Y no solo eso, ¿que a ti también te gusta?

___******** _ _ _

—Por eso te dije que no era nada…

___******** _ _ _

—Espera, ¿entonces por esto estabas en ese estado? —Taemin rodó los ojos y se dedicó a mirar con suma atención la punta de sus zapatos—. ¿Te gusta Minho?

___******** _ _ _

—¡Claro que no! —se apuró a aclarar a voz en cuello. Incluso un par de transeúntes se giraron a ver lo que ocurría.

___******** _ _ _

—¿Entonces por qué estabas tan sonrojado luego de leerlo? 

___******** _ _ _

—¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Minho es nuestro amigo! Hay demasiado que decir sobre esa ridícula nota…

___******** _ _ _

—Explícate…

___******** _ _ _

—Primero, lo más obvio, esa persona, quien sea, está implicando que me gusta.

___******** _ _ _

—Cosa que no es cierta. 

___******** _ _ _

—Y no solo eso, es la forma en que lo dice… Siento como si insinuara que yo llevo tiempo… así… Segundo, también afirma que yo le gusto, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dicen que tu amigo está enamorado de ti?

___******** _ _ _

—La verdad… Depende. —Taemin arqueó una ceja—. Es muy diferente que me entere por una nota como esta a que se confiese.

___******** _ _ _

—No entiendo. 

___******** _ _ _

—Si lo descubriera por una nota, intentaría descubrir si lo que dice es cierto. Quizá, como dices, no es más que un chisme tonto y no pasa nada. Pero si se confesara, si no es mutuo, lo rechazaría amablemente. No entiendo por qué tendría que ser un gran problema. 

___******** _ _ _

—Al margen de eso —volvió a resoplar, decidido darle otro rumbo a sus argumentos—, ¿quién es esa persona y qué gana diciéndome esto? 

___******** _ _ _

—Bueno, a lo mejor quiere darles un empujón.

___******** _ _ _

—¿Cómo le das un empujón a algo que no existe? 

___******** _ _ _

—¿Entonces estás convencido de que no le gustas a Minho?

___******** _ _ _

Era eso exactamente lo que quería preguntarle y, en el fondo, la verdadera razón por la que se había dejado arrastrar por él. Pero ahora que se presentaba el momento, se mordía la lengua porque siquiera formular la pregunta lo hacía sentirse expuesto.

___******** _ _ _

Jonghyun supo leer su vacilación, así que decidió, como siempre, rescatarlo.

___******** _ _ _

—Voy a darte mi sincera opinión. Si quieres saber con más certeza lo que siente o piensa Minho, puedes hablar con Kibum. No digo que vayas y le preguntes directamente, es solo que… La verdad no me había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué tal si le gustas? ¿Qué hay de ti?

___******** _ _ _

—¿Cómo un extraño puede lanzar una nota así y hasta tú pones en duda algo tan tonto y obvio?

___******** _ _ _

—Bueno, tu actitud me dice lo contrario…

___******** _ _ _

Sus ojos perforaron a Jonghyun, 

___******** _ _ _

—¡Tranquilo! —se echo a reír con las manos en el aire—. El punto aquí es qué harás al respecto. Es decir, dudo que por esto que tú mismo has llamado una “ridícula nota” cambie tu comportamiento con él, ¿o sí? 

___******** _ _ _

—No… —reflexionó, más nervioso que cuando ocurrió aquello, porque en realidad no había pensado siquiera que eso podría alterar la interacción que mantenía con sus amigos—. No… Todo sigue igual. 

___******** _ _ _

—Genial, porque sería muy tonto y un gran problema. —Estiró una mano y le tendió el papel nuevamente—. Tú mismo me acabas de decir que no es nada y ya nos asignaron trabajos grupales, sería incómodo verte tenso a su alrededor. Todos se darían cuenta. Incluso él. Si de verdad piensas que son patrañas, solo ignóralo y seguimos como estábamos, no es nada grave. Pero si quieres indagar al respecto, siempre puedo ayudarte y lo sabes.

___******** _ _ _

Instantes después, un autobús frenó a su lado. Al reconocer que se trataba de su ruta, Taemin se apresuró a abordarlo aún con la mochila medio entreabierta. Jonghyun le hizo un gesto que él interpretó como que le escribiría más tarde y agitó una mano en el aire para despedirse mientras él se adentraba en el vehículo.

___******** _ _ _

Ya ubicado en el último asiento al lado de la ventana, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus pertenencias no pudo evitar reparar en esa nota que aún apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos. No volvió a leerla, pero, como ocurrió más temprano, pese a que su cerebro le ordenaba que la colocara en el pequeño bolsillo con desechos que luego terminaría en la basura, decidió no hacer caso y prefirió meterla en medio de uno de sus cuadernos.

___******** _ _ _

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y revisó cuánto restaba de batería. No había podido detener la canción sino hasta el receso, pues con la llegada del maestro escondió todo a prisa sin pensar mucho y solo entonces tuvo el valor de revisar su móvil. Se colocó los audífonos y, tal como en la mañana, decidió que no tenía sentido darle vueltas a un chisme que desde su punto de vista no tenía “ni pies ni cabeza”. 

___******** _ _ _

Cansado de su primer día, un par de minutos después el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de él, aún con esa melodía de fondo.

_…hope you don’t mind that I put down in words…_


	2. Seeing Blind

_El caso es que no ocurrió como pensaba o esperaba. ___

__—¿Recibiste una carta?_ _

__Él solo asintió mientras seguía masticando. Tenía un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y pese a que no era muy obvio, su amigo pudo notarlo al instante._ _

__—Qué audacia... —suspiró Kibum, bastante divertido—. Y en el momento más oportuno, nada menos..._ _

__—Quizá pensó que no tenía clase... —intentó rebatir, pero sin mucho ánimo. Cogió otro bocado y enfocó su mirada en la mesa._ _

__—Acabas de decirme que llegaste corriendo —contratacó con una ceja alzada—, además es tu último año, ¿cómo no ibas a tener clase? No la justifiques._ _

__Sin mucho ánimo de contestar porque no quería ahondar en el tema, volcó toda su atención a su almuerzo. Pero por supuesto, Kibum no iba a dejarlo ahí._ _

__—¿Y la leíste?_ _

__Vaciló un poco. Torció los labios e inclinó suavemente la cabeza, dudando realmente si debía contarle o no._ _

__—No necesito que seas muy específico, yo respeto sus "sentimientos" —ironizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. ¿Fue muy cursi?_ _

__A ese punto, pese a que no quería ser grosero, decidió dibujar un límite. La mano con la que sostenía sus palillos estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la mesa, pero en su lugar, rendido, solo la dejó caer y por fin se animó a mirarlo a los ojos._ _

__—Algo... —soltó una gran bocanada de aire y antes de continuar, pensó en qué palabras serían las más adecuadas para explicarse—. En realidad, estaba muy bonita. Tenía unos detalles–_ _

__—Con esa cara no convences a nadie —desdeñó él, y le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua—. Suéltalo, Minho._ _

__—No es que me moleste propiamente, de verdad aprecio el gesto, es muy dulce y requiere mucho valor... —Vio a Kibum rodar los ojos—. Es solo que sus palabras no... No suenan sinceras, ¿comprendes?_ _

__—A estas alturas, sería extraño que no lo entienda. Desde que nos conocemos me dices lo mismo o nada cuando alguien se te confiesa._ _

__—¿Quién se le confesó a quién? —inquirió Jinki, quien se hizo espacio en la mesa en la que departían sus amigos. Jonghyun venía a su lado con su fuente entre sus manos—. ¿Minho al fin sentó cabeza?_ _

__—Lo mismo de siempre —suspiró Kibum—. Nadie es suficientemente bueno para él._ _

__—Sabes que no es eso..._ _

__—Pero parece —se burló Jinki, robándole un enrollado de huevo de su almuerzo—. Supongo que es difícil lidiar con tantas confesiones. Y lo de sentar cabeza era broma, por cierto._ _

__—Es solo que sus palabras me parecen un poco vacías —alegó luego de un instante, ya más seguro de qué sentía—. Me parece incluso un poco extraño que siempre digan básicamente lo mismo. —Jinki lo observó curioso y discretamente le robó otra pieza de su comida._ _

__—¿Acaso esperas originalidad? —se sumó a las burlas Jonghyun._ _

__—No sé por qué dices eso si tú eres muy bueno con las palabras —replicó esta vez Kibum._ _

__—No sé si es culpa mía por no saber entender sus palabras o ver más allá de ellas, pero es como si repitieran la primera frase que escucharon en una película. No digo que sea algo necesariamente malo, pero..._ _

__—Entiendo el sentimiento —convino Jinki—. Si se me confesaran de esa forma, rechazaría a esa persona. Incluso ahora recuerdo la primera carta que recibiste... Fue cuando aún no conocíamos a Taemin. Justo teníamos clase juntos y llegaste al salón—_ _

__—Recuerdo que intentaste ocultarla en tu chaqueta, pero Kibum notó que sobresalía del bolsillo y además tu cara era un poema —interrumpió entre risas Jonghyun—. A propósito, ¿dónde está Taemin?_ _

__—Sigo sin entender cuál era el punto de esa carta si finalmente se le confesó terminada la clase. Lo peor es que era tan... tan falta de gusto..._ _

__—¿Quizá quería anticiparle sus intenciones?_ _

__—Pero en la carta nunca mencionó nada como eso._ _

__—¡Yo nunca les cuento qué dicen exactamente! ¿De dónde sacas eso, Kibum?_ _

__—De la cara de espanto que pusiste cuando ella apareció detrás de la puerta cuando salimos de clase. Por los colores chirriantes que usó era más que obvio que se trataba de una carta de amor, pero todo quedó aún más claro cuando terminó la clase. Si por lo menos te hubiera citado o te hubiera dicho que quería decirte algo, no habrías lucido tan sorprendido._ _

__—Yo creo que fue el impacto del momento —reflexionó Jinki—. Literalmente fue una aparición. Yo también pegué un brinco._ _

__—Y lo peor es que lo hizo frente a casi todos. Ojo ahí con la presión social —subrayó Kibum—. Todo estuvo fríamente calculado: sabía dónde tenías clase, justamente estaban presentes varios de tus compañeros de equipo y en el salón contiguo estaban sus amigas._ _

__—¿No crees que quizá quiso ser romántica? —objetó Jonghyun._ _

__—Puedo aceptar que la carta a lo mejor pudo ser romántica... Al menos el contenido, porque la decoración me deja sin palabras... Bueno, suponerlo, porque no la he leído y solo me baso en la cara que pone cuando las lee —Minho le dio un codazo al ver la histriónica mueca de timidez que puso—, ¿pero confesarte delante de todos? No, gracias —enfatizó con un movimiento de su muñeca—. Además, recuerda que luego de rechazarla, incluso aunque fue sumamente amable, las tres amigas de esa tipa empezaron a mirarlo con rencor como si él fuera el villano._ _

__—Pero seguían mirándolo —se burló Jinki, y chocó su palma con la de Kibum—. Aunque hay que apreciar el intento de disimular._ _

__—Bueno, en eso sí tienen razón. Creo que si él por lo menos le hubiera dado una señal de interés, tal vez podría ser comprensible —reflexionó Jonghyun—, ¡pero fue en el primer año! —Kibum, que bebía de su agua, lo señaló con su índice y asintió a manera de darle la razón, pues ese era el eje de sus comentarios—. Es decir, ¿es posible enamorarse de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?_ _

__Había salido tarde de clase porque cuando estaba a dos pasos de abandonar el aula, vaciló sobre si debía consultar con el profesor sobre aquello que no había entendido. Fingió que tajaba su lápiz al lado del tacho de basura a la espera de que sus compañeros terminen de salir, pero al ver que no ocurría e incluso algunos se tomaban su tiempo para charlar, decidió que lo dejaría para otra oportunidad._ _

__Así que, con un lápiz extremadamente puntiagudo en la mochila, se dirigió al comedor para aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenía de descanso._ _

__—Depende —intervino Jinki—. Hay gente que piensa que sí, ¿pero acaso amar no es conocer?_ _

__Kibum asintió vehemente, aún con la botella contra sus labios._ _

__—Yo no podría enamorarme de alguien que no conozco._ _

__Algo perdido porque no tenía idea de por qué estaban tocando ese tópico y, aparentemente, hablaban de este con mucha intensidad, dejó su mochila a un lado de la mesa para centrarse en su almuerzo y tomó asiento junto a Jinki._ _

__—¿Y qué es eso que la gente llama "amor a primera vista" entonces?_ _

__Sin saber por qué, al oír esa pregunta sus dedos, con los que sostenía la cuchara, se congelaron al instante y sintió su garganta seca. Tal como ocurría cada vez que oía a sus amigos hablar de la nueva persona que se había atrevido a declarar sus sentimientos a su amigo._ _

__—Atracción física probablemente —concluyó Jinki—. O algo superficial._ _

__Minho dejó su mirada recaer sobre la mesa y tragó otro bocado, dándole vueltas a esa idea._ _

__—Pero en serio, ¿nunca te ha llamado la atención ninguna de las personas que se te ha confesado? ¿Ni una sola? —insistió esta vez Jonghyun._ _

__—Siempre que recibo una de sus cartas, trato de leerlas desde su punto de vista y comprender por qué escriben algo así, y me siento conmovido porque... porque al fin y al cabo hacer algo así requiere mucho valor y aprecio sus sentimientos, me parece un gesto tierno de su parte, es solo que... Siento que ustedes tienen razón._ _

__—¿En cuanto a qué exactamente?_ _

__—A veces creo que esas personas han confundido sus sentimientos con amor cuando es otra cosa. Tal vez atracción como dicen... Es como si no vieran más allá... Y no es que no me agraden, es solo que no es mutuo. No puedo corresponder lo que dicen sentir por mí y sería deshonesto pretender que sí lo hago._ _

__—Entonces es básicamente que sus palabras no te saben a amor — dedujo Jonghyun—. O eso es lo que estoy entendiendo y si es ese el caso, estoy contigo al no aceptarlas._ _

__—Pero entonces —intervino ahora Kibum luego de analizar las palabras de ambos—, si alguien pudiera expresar o supiera transmitir esos sentimientos de amor de forma honesta, ¿aceptarías a esa persona?_ _

__—¿S-Se le volvieron a confesar?_ _

__Todos giraron sus rostros en dirección a él, como si apenas notaran su presencia de tan sumidos en su plática como estaban._ _

__—¡Ni siquiera te había sentido! —exclamó Jonghyun, y de un brinco se colocó a su lado—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ _

__—Me quedé revisando algo de la clase..._ _

__—Pero no nos desviemos —dijo Kibum, y Jinki le sonrió resignado porque ya lo conocía—, ¿aceptarías o no?_ _

__Todo movimiento en la mesa se detuvo._ _

__—Tal vez._ _

__Y otra vez esa sensación que ya conocía. Un ligero apretón en su pecho._ _

__—¿Por qué llevas tan cargada la mochila, Taemin? —reparó Jinki luego de un momento de silencio tras echarle un ojo, porque lo sentía demasiado callado—. ¿No has dejado nada en tu casillero?_ _

__—Entré rápido en la mañana y preferí llegar a clase._ _

__—¡Ah, pero si ya pasó el primer día que tanto temías! —lo sacudió por los hombros Jonghyun—. Debes relajarte. O calcular mejor tus tiempos._ _

__—Ayer lo vi con la mochila igual de llena. ¿Quieres dañarte la columna?_ _

__—Déjalo, Kibum —defendió Minho, y Taemin decidió que lo mejor sería darse prisa y empezar a comer—. ¿Siquiera has averiguado dónde está? A lo mejor está cerca al de alguno de nosotros._ _

__—Termina rápido y si quieres, te acompañamos —propuso Jinki con una sonrisa al verlo con las mejillas llenas._ _

__Tal como le pidieron, empezó a engullir, no sin dejar de revisar cuántos minutos le restaban de receso para alcanzar a tiempo los casilleros. Si sus amigos tenían la voluntad de acompañarlo, no se opondría, pero tampoco quería perjudicarlos. Sabía que no compartían aula la siguiente clase y quizá al llevarlo, al no saber dónde quedaba exactamente el suyo, podría hacerles perder tiempo valioso._ _

__Pese a que puso todo su empeño —ellos incluso le pidieron que coma con calma—, para cuando terminó ya apenas restaban un par de minutos para que vuelva a sonar la campana. Ellos insistieron en ir con él, pero se negó rotundamente y se echó a correr, mochila en hombro, para llegar a tiempo, no sin antes afirmarles que estaría bien. Apenas se llevaban un año de diferencia, pero prácticamente desde que entablaron amistad todos convinieron cuidarlo como si de un hermano menor se tratara._ _

__Corrió por los pasillos sin pensar mucho, pues al menos tenía cierta idea de en qué bloque se hallaba el casillero que le correspondía. Podría haber ido directamente a clase, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento llevaba consigo casi todos los libros de sus materias y su espalda lo estaba matando. Había pensado que sería buena idea —ya que no lo había hecho el día anterior— dejarlos todos de una vez y ya solo cargar lo necesario día a día, de forma que el peso sea mucho más ligero, pero su ocurrencia le estaba saliendo demasiado cara._ _

__Ya casi sin aliento, dobló a la izquierda y por fin lo halló. El número 278. Para su propia sorpresa, no había nadie alrededor. No lo pensó demasiado cuando se echó a correr, pero de camino se imaginó que por lo menos se toparía con unos cuantos alumnos que recordaron en el último momento que necesitaban algún texto. Sin embargo, eso estaba muy bien; de hecho, que no haya nadie era algo demasiado genial. Quizá si descubrían su casillero tan pronto podrían empezar desde ya a molestarlo, dejarle alguna nota absurda o algo por el estilo. Así que más tranquilo pese a la carrera, soltó un suspiro de alivio enorme, ya que literalmente se estaba quitando un gran peso de encima, y se acercó para vaciar el contenido de su mochila._ _

__Nunca mencionaba nada de eso a ninguno de sus amigos porque consideraba una pérdida de tiempo darle importancia a esas niñerías, además, sabía que de enterarse, intentarían intervenir, y él no deseaba eso en lo absoluto. Eso equivaldría a darle gusto a esas personas y les confirmaría que no era más que un "niño que se esconde detrás de sus mayores"._ _

__Precisamente cuando colocaba el último libro la campana se dejó oír. Una enorme sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro porque afortunadamente, por lo que había visto y estado averiguando para llevar un año tranquilo, el aula en la que tenía clase se hallaba apenas en la sala contigua, así que llegaría a tiempo sin ningún inconveniente. Tendría que haber avanzado con eso el día de ayer que llevaba consigo unos cuantos de sus textos para no pasar por ese apuro, ¿qué se lo había impedido?_ _

__La plática pendiente con Jonghyun._ _

__Debió saber que era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Sabía que su suerte no podía ser tan buena pese a haber empezado con el pie derecho las clases. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió llegar a alguien que ya se hallaba a escasos centímetros detrás de él. Podía percibir incluso la tibieza de su cuerpo._ _

__Nunca hasta entonces lo habían abordado de forma tan directa. Aquello se limitaba a alguna nota ridícula en su casillero, alguna pegatina en su chaqueta —que afortunadamente descubría antes que sus amigos—, cuchicheos a sus espaldas: eso era todo, y precisamente por eso no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo._ _

__Se paralizó en cuanto vio dos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo estirándose como si intentaran alcanzar algo o rodearlo para impedir que vaya a ninguna parte. Tenía la mochila con únicamente su cuaderno y sus lápices apretada contra su pecho._ _

__¿Qué hacer?_ _

__Debía huir, pronto, de alguna forma._ _

__—Creí que tenías prisa._ _

__Esa voz mezclada con una risa cantarina que conocía tan bien. Esa voz chocó contra su oído._ _

__Muerto de miedo porque a lo mejor su mente desesperada le estaba jugando una broma, intentó girarse de golpe para encarar a quien se hallara detrás de él, pero esos brazos envolviéndolo frenaron cualquier movimiento voluntario, porque su corazón, del cual no tenía control, empezó a latir aún más desbocado que cuando se echó a correr._ _

__Fue solo un momento. Pudo incluso contar cuánto duró debido al shock en que se hallaba. Fueron tres segundos de ese abrazo y vio que esas mismas manos que lo sostuvieron se movían para deshacerse del seguro y abrir el casillero que se hallaba arriba del suyo._ _

__—Debiste decirme que nuestros casilleros estaban cerca, no me costaba nada acompañarte._ _

__Otra vez esa risa serena. No la explosiva que también recordaba a la perfección, era esa otra que le brotaba del pecho cuando algo sencillo le causaba gracia._ _

__Por fin se giró y comprobó que no era un engaño producto del miedo. Él realmente estaba ahí._ _

__—¿Pasa algo?_ _

__—No —espabiló un segundo más tarde de lo que debía—. Yo tampoco sabía..._ _

__—Si nuestros casilleros están así de cerca, podemos encontrarnos cada día luego de las clases, ¿qué te parece? De todos modos tienes que pasar por aquí, ¿verdad?_ _

__¿Por qué le estaba proponiendo algo así?_ _

__—Bueno, tengo que irme —anunció luego de un par de segundos al no obtener respuesta. Su sonrisa no desapareció ni por un instante—. ¡Tú también date prisa, no te quedes ahí! —añadió en tono burlón, ya con un paso adelante para echarse a correr—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Taemin!_ _

__—Nos vemos, Minho._ _

__Para cuando estaba agitando su mano en el aire, él ya había desaparecido._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__Decir que no se pudo concentrar en las clases en lo absoluto no sería exagerar. Gracias a que ninguno de sus amigos se hallaba con él y en realidad se trataba de una materia que hasta cierto punto dominaba, dejó que sus pensamientos fluyan con cierta libertad._ _

__Sorprendentemente y para su buena suerte, en ningún momento llamó la atención del maestro y este se dedicó a impartir la lección sin reparar en él pese a que, trágicamente, se hallaba en la segunda fila. Unos segundos más y habría llegado luego del profesor, y si bien se salvó del regaño por la tardanza, su suerte solo alcanzó hasta ahí, pues no pudo evitar verse obligado a tomar asiento en esa única carpeta disponible. El lado bueno era que sabía que en la próxima sesión la siguiente semana podría ocupar otro lugar sin problema, por lo menos en esa materia. Solo tendría que asegurarse de llegar con antelación a las clases más rigurosas._ _

__Sin embargo, al margen de aquello, sí fue lo suficientemente cauto como para intentar tomar apunte de todo lo que pusiera en el pizarrón. Si su mente no iba a colaborar y no iba a enfocarse en la clase, al menos con los apuntes y sus conocimientos previos sería capaz de comprender. De ser necesario le preguntaría a Jinki. En casos como esos le alegraba muchísimo saber que contaba con amigos mayores. Además, en caso lo pillaran abstraído en sus reflexiones, cuando menos podía demostrar que la clase no le era indiferente._ _

__Tenía prisionera entre sus dientes la goma de borrar de su lápiz y no dejaba de mirarse las manos y antebrazos sin explicación alguna. Había demasiadas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza y no sabía bien qué hilo coger para deshacer tremendo embrollo. Sabía que tendría que partir por hallar la raíz de sus preocupaciones, pero ya eso le parecía sumamente complejo. Estaba perdido. Los últimos sucesos lo tenían aturdido pero al intentar hallar la razón de ese estado, no lograba otra cosa que hacer aún más grande su confusión._ _

__Primero debía partir por el momento en que esa tormenta se desató en él. Lo cierto es que aunque quisiera mentirse a sí mismo, la respuesta estaba ahí, clarísima, pero él se negaba a verla: todo había partido desde que recibió ese susto frente a su casillero. En realidad, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva y más a fondo, ya se sentía ligeramente incómodo desde el almuerzo, y eso definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la comida ni las dudas que quería resolver con el profesor del turno previo. Se debía al asunto en torno al cual giraba la conversación._ _

__Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación darle a todo aquello? Podía admitir que a partir de ese punto una serie de sensaciones había dado inicio, pero la razón aún le era nebulosa. En sí, el día había transcurrido con una normalidad aplastante. Debía ser más autocrítico si quería librarse de ese problema, así que dio inicio a su análisis._ _

__En cuanto al almuerzo, no había nada. No era la primera vez que hablaban de eso porque la cantidad de personas que se confesaban a su amigo era casi preocupante; ocurría cada dos veces por mes y, según pensaba, si no ocurría más seguido era simplemente porque Minho ya estaba en su último año y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para ser abordado por alguien con esas intenciones. Las cartas sí eran muchísimo más recurrentes y no siempre iban de la mano de la confesión. Hubo incluso un par de casos cuando apenas lo conocía, si la memoria no le fallaba, de personas que prefirieron mantenerse en el anonimato y limitarse a colar en su casillero algún pequeño obsequio._ _

__Sin embargo, cada vez que tocaban el tema, por muy frecuente que fuera desde que los conoció, siempre le dejaba un gustillo amargo. Él decidió asociarlo con algo semejante a la envidia. Mientras Minho recibía cartas, confesiones y obsequios, él por el contrario recibía burlas y bromas. Aunque, en cierta forma, no se quejaba, pues jamás habían llegado a meterse con él a tal punto de golpearlo o algo semejante. Claro que le gustaría librarse de ellos, pero por lo menos no habían llegado a esos extremos..._ _

__Entonces no había nada de malo con el almuerzo, así que restaba pensar en el asunto del casillero y ahí la cosa cobraba más sentido. Si lo pensaba con cuidado y hacía memoria, en realidad Minho no había hecho nada demasiado extraordinario. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron y, hasta donde recordaba, esa era la forma en que expresaba su afecto con él: podía abrazarlo, apretarlo, sacudirlo o pellizcarle una mejilla y hasta ese momento le había parecido "normal". Muchas veces también, si su horario coincidía o se cruzaban de camino, lo acompañaba e incluso tomaban el autobús juntos._ _

__Pero quizá no lo era. Y ese era el meollo del asunto._ _

__¿Qué tal si todo lo que él hasta ese momento consideraba "normal" como parte de su forma de demostrarle su amistad no era más que las manifestaciones del cariño que, según la nota que había recibido el día anterior, sentía por él?_ _

__Estuvo a nada de darse con la palma de la mano contra la mejilla. Solo lo frenó descubrirse siendo observado por el maestro. Para salir del paso, sacudió el brazo a manera de fingir que se le había entumecido y estaba intentando despertarlo, y para disimular aún más se pasó una mano por el pelo._ _

__Quiso golpearse porque el solo hecho de estar cuestionándose algo de semejante calibre le parecía idiota; no solo la idea en sí misma, la posibilidad de que sea cierto aquello escrito en ese infame papel, sino que él sea tan ingenuo como para dar crédito a una teoría tan descabellada. Porque, desde su punto de vista, no cabía la más remota posibilidad, como él mismo le había insinuado a Jonghyun el día anterior, que aquello pudiera ser cierto. Era absurdo. Casi surrealista._ _

__¿Cómo alguien como Minho podría sentir algo así por él? No era que se despreciara, en realidad tenía suficiente confianza aunque esta halla sido mellada por aquellos compañeros impertinentes e infantiles, sino que Minho estaba fuera de su liga. Lo veía y oía a diario, cómo a su paso más de uno giraba e incluso se detenía a verlo; era testigo día con día de cuántas personas deseaban tener siquiera la oportunidad de sentarse a su lado.... Absolutamente irreal._ _

__Eso y que ellos eran amigos, lo cual no podía cambiar jamás. Era parte de cómo concebía las interacciones entre las personas. Él jamás podría imaginarse enamorado de Kibum, por ejemplo. Los amigos eran amigos y asunto cerrado._ _

__Sin embargo, la duda ya estaba implantada en su mente como si de un chip se tratara._ _

__Una mirada más del profesor lo hizo espabilar y se apuró a completar los apuntes que aún le restaban. De la pobre goma del lápiz solo quedaron virutas, las cuales apartó con algo de furia porque en ese mismo instante oyó la campana._ _

__Sus compañeros empezaron a desocupar el aula y uno no perdió la oportunidad de "accidentalmente" golpearlo con su mochila, pero él no hizo caso. No quería permanecer más tiempo del debido en la escuela porque tomar el autobús sería una tortura y ya había tenido suficiente ese día para soportar algo más._ _

__Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba trotando con rumbo a su casillero para dejar el único libro que se había llevado consigo para ese turno. A lo mejor si se daba prisa podría alcanzar el autobús vacío y se iría sentado, oyendo una de las canciones que tenía almacenadas. El lado bueno era que en realidad estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia así que no daba por perdida su esperanza._ _

__Pero él estaba allí, apoyado contra una columna, con las manos en los bolsillos, bostezando, y en cuanto lo sintió llegar, se volvió para mirarlo, sonriente como siempre._ _

__—¿Te retuvieron luego de clase?_ _

__Quizá fue obra de su mente en un intento de bloquear aquello que empezaba a preocuparle (aunque intentara negarlo a morir) lo que le hizo "olvidar" que habían acordado verse allí._ _

__—No... Me atrasé con mis apuntes..._ _

__—Pensé que habías sido tú el que había dicho eso de iniciar con el pie derecho —rio exactamente igual como cuando se encontraron en ese mismo lugar—. ¿Nos vamos? Me siento muy cansado. Seguramente tú también._ _

__Él asintió, porque la lengua se le había pegado al paladar y la verdad, incluso de haber podido, no habría dicho nada coherente tampoco. Abofeteándose mentalmente al ver sus manos temblar, intentó a las prisas primero deshacerse del seguro y luego meter su libro. Al menos agradecía estar de espaldas, de ese modo, creía, él no notaría el estado en que se hallaba._ _

__Una vez hecho eso, ambos salieron rumbo a la parada de autobús. En el camino, como siempre ocurría que andaba con él, muchos alumnos que se habían quedado a perder el tiempo se giraron a verlo pasar. Jamás se lo diría porque sabía que no era culpa suya, pero lo cierto es que en el fondo ese escrutinio lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo._ _

__—¿Y... los demás? —se animó a preguntar luego de un rato, con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus zapatos. Se les había pegado un poco de polvillo de tiza y en ese momento le parecía algo sumamente interesante._ _

__—No me los he cruzado desde el almuerzo —respondió tranquilo, ocultando un bostezo con la mano—. Creo que hoy iban a reunirse para repasar unas materias._ _

__—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió ya menos cohibido. Hablar de sus amigos le relajaba._ _

__—Les ha tocado una maestra muy difícil y quieren estar prevenidos. Aunque lo más probable es que pasen la tarde con algún videojuego en lugar de estudiar —volvió a reír, su hoyuelo ligeramente visible—. ¿Qué tal tu día?_ _

__Esa era una pregunta demasiado espinosa y no se sentía listo para ser totalmente honesto._ _

__Minho debió ver su vacilación, porque se echó a reír, esta vez con más ganas, y estiró una mano para revolverle el pelo._ _

__—Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo._ _

__Algo en su interior dio un brinco y no supo distinguir si aquello que sentía era miedo u otra cosa._ _

__Miedo de que esa nota sea cierta._ _

__No tuvo tiempo de analizar nada porque de un tirón en el brazo, Minho lo forzó a subirse al autobús con él. Su vecindario colindaba con el suyo, así que debían tomar la misma ruta. Jonghyun, por el contrario, vivía en dirección opuesta. Minho lo arrastró hasta la última fila, porque sabía que disfrutaba la soledad de ese espacio, y le cedió el asiento junto a la ventana._ _

__En un descuido, luego de unos minutos de una plática ligera y al descubrir que Minho ya empezaba a dormitar y por eso no le decía nada, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y envió un mensaje rápido:_ _

__¿Podemos hablar más tarde?_ _

__Presionó el botón de envío y al volver su rostro, halló a Minho completamente dormido. Labios gruesos, un poco más abultados, como cuando inconscientemente hacía pucheros tras perder alguna competencia; pestañas infinitas que le daban un aspecto sereno; cabello castaño, ligeramente desordenado, cubriéndole la frente hasta el puente de la nariz._ _

__Su móvil vibró un momento después, justo en el instante en que sintió que su amigo, preso del cansancio y víctima de los zigzagueantes movimientos del autobús, terminó por apoyarse contra su hombro para dormir pacíficamente._ _

__Así que decidió que lo mejor sería volcar su atención a su teléfono y la conversación que acababa de empezar._ _


	3. On A Wednesday

Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Al día siguiente ya no sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, o al menos eso pensaba, pero la sensación era incluso peor: en el instante en el que intentó abandonar su cama, una punzada de dolor lo obligó a frenarse en el acto; así que, sin más remedio, se quedó tendido sobre esta todo lo que restó de la mañana.

Su madre no le dijo nada ni se asomó a su habitación —por fortuna—; sin embargo, sí lo había sentido llegar muy de madrugada y justamente debido a eso decidió no sermonearlo. Sabía que su hijo no habituaba amanecerse en la calle, y si bien estuvo tan preocupada al punto de no pegar un ojo hasta que oyó la puerta principal abrirse, no quería negarle ciertas libertades que ya le correspondían debido a su edad. Además, regañarlo sería contraproducente: sabía que si lo presionaba, él terminaría por no contarle nada, y ella no deseaba eso. Su padre, por otra parte, lo tomó incluso como algo propio de su edad y durmió muy apacible.

Por su mente jamás cruzó ese razonamiento. Muy por el contrario, entró sumamente cauteloso a casa: introdujo la llave de la entrada, luego subió las escaleras para ponerse a resguardo en su habitación, giró la perilla con el corazón al borde del colapso y, con un sigilo casi felino, por fin cerró la puerta tras él. Desde su punto de vista, si nunca había hecho nada semejante, entonces se merecía un castigo. Él mismo era consciente de lo tarde que se había aparecido por allá, sabía que se había expuesto a muchos peligros y juraba que para su madre ese asunto sería un escándalo y motivo suficiente para prohibirle salir otra vez en todo lo que le restara de vida junto a sus padres. De haber sabido que ella comprendía bien los avatares de la vida adolescente, no se habría tomado tantas molestias.

Jamás había bebido en la vida. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se había intoxicado ni por qué había ocurrido tan rápido. Lo acontecido la noche anterior le parecía una bruma y tampoco quería poner su mente a trabajar demasiado, pues ya la sentía a punto de estallar. Quizá había ocurrido algo bochornoso y estaba bastante seguro de que prefería enterrarlo en su memoria. En ese momento solo quería hallar una solución al dolor que le estaba taladrando los sesos y le impedía moverse. La tarde ya estaba cayendo y quería hacer acto de presencia para tantear el terreno, ver el ánimo de sus padres y, sobre todo, comer algo.

El problema de todo aquello era que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Y entonces el primer recuerdo lo arrolló.

Palpó el bolsillo de la pechera de su camisa —ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desvestirse— y lo halló: un analgésico.

"¿Quieres una? Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a beber y mañana tal vez te duela la cabeza. No es nada extraño, solo tómala con agua y el dolor se irá. Ah, y bebe mucha, la falta de agua causa el malestar".

Una mano se coló un segundo en su camisa y ahí se quedó el sobrecito.

Con mucho pesar, se incorporó en su cama, cogió el vaso y la jarra de su mesilla de noche y procedió a hacer tal como le había indicado.

Y su mente fue asaltada por grandes, inmensos y deslumbrantes ojos cafés.

* * *

.

.

Creyó que iba a tardarse bastante porque uno de sus compañeros del club lo retuvo un momento al finalizar la clase para hablar con él y anticiparle las actividades que tenían pensado organizar a lo largo del año escolar, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Más que darle detalles, le señaló que pensaban llevar a cabo una reunión el fin de semana con la intención de discutir esos puntos y llegar a un acuerdo. Así que más tranquilo, salió del aula algo contento, pues tenía en el rostro pintada una sonrisa, aunque él no era demasiado consciente de eso. Sin embargo, como solía ocurrirle, esa inocente alegría le duró bastante poco.

Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano, lo tenía clarísimo pese a que hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo desde que empezaron las clases, pese a que intentó hacer bien las cosas desde un principio... pero, pensaba, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar.

La primera nota ofensiva no se hizo esperar demasiado. Hasta ese momento, el asunto se había reducido a golpes discretos, risas a su paso cuando estaba solo y nada más, pero ya habían avanzado de forma clara a la siguiente fase: cuando se ocupaba de vaciar su mochila a prisa, al tomar un libro y cambiarlo de posición con otro, una hoja corriente de cuaderno cayó a sus pies. Primero creyó que se trataba de algo suyo, quizá había estado practicando algunas fórmulas y había olvidado el papel dentro del libro, así que se agachó a recogerlo despreocupado. Solo al leerlo comprendió que todo había empezado.

En realidad, no lo entendía. No entendía por qué alguien se tomaría el trabajo de llegar mucho más temprano, averiguar cuál de los cientos de casilleros era el suyo, tomar un lápiz y pensar con detenimiento palabras hirientes para reducirlo y hacerlo sentir menos. No tenía sentido. No lo tenía porque, desde su punto de vista, él ni siquiera llamaba la atención o siquiera lo intentaba; no se pensaba capaz de despertar envidia en nadie, si acaso era ese el motivo. Era un alumno más. No era demasiado brillante ni demasiado lento, tampoco participaba de actividades muy llamativas dentro de la escuela. Es más, el club al que pertenecía era uno de los más olvidados: el de danza. Entonces, ¿por qué aquello?

Cuando apenas entró a la escuela, si bien notó que recibía ciertas miradas, jamás ocurrió algo como lo que venía pasándole. El acoso se suscitó de pronto, se vio en vuelto en él como si de una vorágine se tratara. No podría afirmarlo porque fue repentino y paulatino al mismo tiempo, pero definitivamente hubo un cambio luego de las festividades de la escuela con motivo su aniversario. Hubo una especie de festival, una fiesta, y de pronto, cuando volvieron a clases, algo en el aire le hacía presentir que ya nada sería igual. Tal como venía ocurriendo, empezó a recibir poco a poco codazos, cuchicheos, notas, chismes... Afortunadamente, nunca golpes ni emboscadas... hasta ahora.

En cierta forma, saber que Minho lo esperaría a la salida justo frente a su casillero, lo aliviaba. Con la reputación que este poseía, sería demasiado osado de parte de uno de sus acosadores atreverse a colar algo desagradable estando él presente. No era cosa suya, pero ciertamente muchos compañeros los habían visto pasar tiempo juntos, tanto con él como con Jinki, Kibum y Jonghyun, al menos cada tanto, así que no debería ser una novedad para nadie que eran amigos. De hecho, podría valerse de esa amistad para impedir que sigan causándole ese estrés, pero no deseaba eso. Pensaba que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo y no quería causarles conflictos a ellos ni involucrarlos, pues creía que no valía la pena que ellos se preocupen por aquello, él no lo ameritaba ni lo merecía.

Pero Minho no estaba. Y justamente por eso se tomaron la libertad de dejarle ese mensaje desagradable.

Lo cierto es que tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, estaba ese alivio y tranquilidad que le causaba la certeza de que, al menos al final de la jornada, tendría cierta paz al no tener que lidiar con esos sujetos; pero por otra, estaba esa idea que sencillamente le era imposible de descartar.

Había hablado mucho con Jonghyun esos días, al menos por mensajes pues no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para pedirle verse. Porque a veces ese estado, que él había decidido llamar "paranoia", era tan grave que prefería hablar de sus preocupaciones en persona.

Taemin le explicó primero de forma general lo que venía aconteciendo cada día, pero de a pocos fue sumando más y más detalles: "Minho me espera aunque me tarde más de quince minutos en llegar y hoy también lo hizo aunque parecía estar cayéndose de sueño", "Hoy Minho se ofreció a llevar mi mochila aunque en realidad no pesaba casi nada", "El viernes me ofreció su hombro como apoyo mientras volvíamos a casa porque dijo que me veía cansado", "El martes me vio pensativo y me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda en alguna materia podríamos organizar una sesión de estudio en su casa", "Cuando estábamos saliendo, se dio cuenta de que me estaba dejando los audífonos en el casillero y me avisó al instante, ¿eso significa que me observa mucho?", "Esta mañana me alcanzó cuando subía las escaleras para entrar a la escuela... seguro fue casualidad... ¿verdad?"

La necesidad de agregar detalles cada vez más específicos se debía a que Jonghyun, como siempre, lo escuchó paciente y le explicó que quizá estaba sobreanalizando cada acción de Minho. Deslizó incluso la idea de que tal vez él ya hacía todo aquello antes o al menos siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, solo que ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad debido a la casualidad de los casilleros, por fin podía demostrarle el afecto que siempre le tuvo.

Él, por supuesto, le daba la razón. Claro que estaba exagerando, claro que todo eran ideas suyas, era absurdo pensar como pensaba. Pero incluso con esa certeza, no podía evitar seguir ese ciclo: él hacía algo, cualquier cosa, y ya su mente se ponía a trabajar al instante para extraer alguna pista que le confirme lo dicho por esa infame nota.

Había momentos incluso en los que realmente detestaba hallarse en ese estado. Cuando por las tardes, tendido sobre su cama luego de las clases y en medio del enredo emocional en el que se hallaba, pensaba en cada pequeño detalle, su razón le gritaba que muchos le escribían mensajes ridículos para molestarlo, ¿por qué no asumir que ese también era uno de ellos? Si tan solo fuera capaz de por fin hacer que su cerebro se trague esa idea y la asimile, ya no habría más problemas. Sobre todo, ya no se sentiría tan extraño y acaso incómodo frente a él.

Sabía que Jinki lo había notado pero había decidido no comentar nada. Lo sabía porque durante el receso, mientras él trataba de enfocarse en su almuerzo, Minho llegó y súbitamente le sacudió el pelo. Él quedó tieso como un palo y su expresión de incomodidad debió ser tan obvia que cuando por quién sabe qué motivo algo en su interior le dijo que mire a la derecha, descubrió los ojos escrutadores pero amables de Jinki. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, este le sonrió y volvió a participar de la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jonghyun se lo había advertido también. Le dijo que si seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto, sería inevitable que los demás lo noten; Jonghyun decía que era demasiado transparente como para ocultar una inquietud tan grande. Le dijo también que no estaba demasiado seguro, pero por su lado ya había oído a Kibum deslizar un comentario al respecto una tarde que estudiaban juntos. A Taemin no le sorprendió, la verdad. Si había alguien sumamente agudo para esos temas, ese era Kibum: ante el mínimo detalle, él sacaría sus propias conclusiones, aunque esto no lograba más que sumarle preocupaciones.

Por otra parte, Jonghyun también le recordó que si el tema aún seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, siempre podía hablar con cualquiera de ellos dos, pues una segunda opinión nunca venía mal. Taemin ya le había dicho a su vez que prefería no meterlos en ese problema porque debían enfocarse en su último año y por eso mismo se sentía terrible cuando lo "incomodaba" a él, pero no podía evitarlo.

El papel seguía en su puño, arrugado. Estaba listo para tirarlo, pero vacilaba. Vacilaba porque sabía que no podía quedarse ahí parado mucho rato; si ya habían descubierto dónde encontrarlo y ya habían empezado con todo aquello, podrían prepararle algo. Nunca lo habían golpeado, pero mejor no tentar a su suerte. Sin embargo, pese al miedo, le pesaba muchísimo no ver a Minho por ningún lado; quizá, como le había ocurrido otras veces a él mismo, simplemente no llegaba porque un profesor lo tenía retenido o...

Tal vez alguien se le estaba confesando en ese mismo instante.

Decidió descartar esa posibilidad en el acto. Sabía a partir de las conversaciones que tuvieron que parte del modus operandi de una confesión era hacerlo frente a su casillero, pues, tal como le ocurría a él pero con sus acosadores, esa persona sabría irremediablemente dónde hallarlo.

Así que, indeciso, terminó de arrugar el papel solo para acercarse al tacho más próximo y destrozarlo pedazo a pedazo. Estuvo de pie ahí, sin tener real noción del tiempo, alerta como un felino frente a cualquier sonido como pisadas, dispuesto a echarse a correr de ser necesario, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió echar un ojo a la hora en su móvil: veinte minutos desde el timbre de salida.

Sin más remedio, se dirigió a la salida arrastrando los pies, más atento que nunca por si escuchaba pasos. Una parte de él tenía miedo de ser encontrado; la otra, lo deseaba, pero solo si se trataba de su amigo.

¿Por qué Jonghyun insistía en que debían hablarlo con alguien más? La idea, en el fondo, no le parecía del todo mala, pero seguía estancado en que no quería molestarlos. Sentía que ya hacían mucho por él siendo sus amigos como para pedirles algo más, peor aún estando tan atareados como, suponía, debían estar. Sin embargo, si bien esa era una razón de peso, en realidad su angustia radicaba en tener que explicarles con más detalle por qué alguien se tomaría el trabajo de arrojarle una nota. Jonghyun estaba bien porque con él podía esquivar el tema, le daba un espacio para expresarse y no lo presionaba a no ser que sea muy grave la cosa, pero teniendo a sus demás amigos preocupados... no sabría cómo manejarlo. Ya había sido demasiado arriesgado que le arrojen el papel en plena clase con todos ahí viéndolo.

No supo exactamente cómo ocurrió pero, perdido en sus meditaciones, en lugar de llegar a la salida terminó desviándose en dirección a las gradas del campo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, en lugar de asfalto, tenía a sus pies césped, verde y húmedo, y la brisa golpeándole las mejillas.

Apretó entre sus manos las correas de su mochila y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, hasta que varios gritos capturaron su atención. Siendo tan pasada la hora de salida, asumió que ya no habría ni un alma en la escuela, pero se equivocaba: el equipo de fútbol se hallaba allí, practicando. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Minho estaba con ellos y seguramente fue esa la razón por la cual no lo halló frente a su casillero como venía haciendo desde hace ya tantos días.

Se hallaba de espaldas, vestido con el uniforme deportivo de la preparatoria —seguramente se había cambiado en el último momento porque definitivamente no lo había visto así en la clase que tuvieron juntos por la mañana—; tenía el balón en una mano y con la otra se ocupaba de estirar su pierna derecha. Dirigía a sus compañeros, quienes también aprovechaban para realizar algunas flexiones, junto con otro jugador para separar los equipos pues, por lo visto, acababan de anotar y la jugada no estaba del todo clara, por lo que la discusión parecía estar a punto de pasar a mayores.

Se tomó la libertad de repasar por completo al motivo de sus angustias por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente y era hora de marcharse pues jamás se atrevería a esperar a Minho y exponerlo al ridículo de tener que presentarlo con sus compañeros de equipo, se giró y descubrió a Kibum de brazos cruzados, observándolo. Al instante, avergonzado, expuesto e incluso culpable sin saber por qué, sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—¿Qué haces?

Guardó silencio un largo rato, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, buscando desesperado alguna buena excusa para explicar su presencia en ese lugar.

—¿Viniste a darle ánimo a Minho? —sugirió Kibum, y Taemin, pese a los nervios, le pareció percibir cierta variación en su tono, como si le estuviera insinuando algo—. Lo digo porque normalmente no pasas por aquí. Es más, si no es en las clases, uno solo puede encontrarte en el salón de prácticas.

Taemin seguía sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió esta vez, preocupado debido a su silencio—. Yo vine a ver a esa rana porque me comentó que este año lo promovieron a capitán. Le traje unas bebidas —comentó ligero en un intento de relajar el ambiente, mostrándole unas botellas que tenía en una bolsa—. Ven conmigo a las bancas para poder ver mejor.

—No sabía que lo habían elegido capitán... —susurró un par de minutos después, ya sentado a su lado. Kibum lo arrastró hasta ubicarse en la parte más alta porque afirmaba que así podrían ver el entrenamiento mucho mejor.

—Pensé que te lo había comentado estos días. Jonghyun me dijo que se van juntos.

Kibum extrajo una botella y se la extendió a Taemin, quien aún parecía reacio a hablar. Tenía ambas manos sobre los muslos y se miraba las uñas, pensativo. Minho tuvo muchas oportunidades para contarle sobre un logro tan importante para él; Taemin sabía, claro que sabía, que ser capitán era una de sus aspiraciones más grandes, pero no lo había hecho, y no lo entendía. Podía acusar al cansancio que siempre traía encima cuando partían, pero siempre le hacía plática, aun sobre nimiedades como quién intervino en clase o a quién reprendió el maestro. Además, de ser así, fácilmente pudo habérselo dicho durante el almuerzo o en alguna de las clases que compartían. Kibum lo sabía, probablemente Jinki e incluso Jonghyun también, entonces, ¿por qué no él? Pero Jonghyun se lo habría mencionado, por supuesto, él no se habría aguantado comentarle al respecto, menos aún si los últimos días no hizo más que hablar de él. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no le haya dicho al respecto porque dio por sentado que él ya sabía, lo cual tendría sentido...

—Taemin.

Al girar su rostro, descubrió a Kibum con el brazo extendido y la botella aún a la espera de ser recibida. Espabiló y la tomó rápidamente, no sin antes agradecerle por su gesto. Él no lo notó, pero todo ese tiempo Kibum no dejó de observarlo ni por un instante.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar sobre algo, puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó él, algo a la defensiva, no porque sintiera que Kibum se estaba extralimitando, sino porque se sentía expuesto hasta cierto punto. Receloso, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y prefirió centrarse en abrir su botella.

—Te noto raro —declaró directo, con la mirada fija en él, aunque Taemin no se la devolvía—. Pero no voy a presionarte. Cuando quieras decirme, aquí estoy.

Un gritó retumbó por todo el campo y solo entonces recordó dónde se encontraba. En medio de la cancha, Minho corría hasta arrojarse a los brazos de uno de sus compañeros —a quien no conocía de ningún lado—, quien lo levantó en el aire sin ningún problema tras, según supuso, anotar un gol. Todos los miembros de su equipo se sumaron a la celebración palmeándole el hombro, la espalda, la cadera, revolviéndole el pelo; aquel que aún lo sostenía lo derribó al suelo y el festejo continuó... Hasta que se pusieron de pie y empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Eso solo podía significar que si seguía ahí, si Minho notaba su presencia, se vería obligado a presentarlo con sus amigos. Él no quería eso, porque pese a que muchos sabían de su "amistad", estaba bien para él que pertenezcan a entornos totalmente diferentes. Minho, pese a que pasaba tiempo a su lado, lo ayudaba y era sumamente atento, pertenecía a un mundo en el que él no encajaba en lo absoluto, y, a decir verdad, tampoco tenía intención de pertenecer a este. Estaba bien como estaba, en el casi total anonimato, en las sombras, sin llamar la atención de nadie... porque si aun siendo tan invisible había quien buscara molestarlo, no quería imaginarse qué ocurriría si concitara más atención.

—¿Cómo va el club?

—¿Eh?

—El club de danza. Me interesa porque podríamos colaborar como el año pasado y presentar un musical. Jonghyun me dijo que está muy interesado y pensaba comentártelo estos días, pero creo que no encontró el momento. Jinki también ya tiene en mente una obra que podemos representar, ¿qué te parece?

—No es como si yo tuviera el poder de decidir eso... Tendría que consultar con los mayores—

—Tú eres el mejor de todos ellos a pesar de que tienen más experiencia —declaró firme y algo irritado—. Todas las ideas brillantes para cada actividad que han presentado para la escuela han salido de tu cabeza y no los he visto darte crédito ni una sola vez. El año pasado, por ejemplo, fue idea tuya toda la coreografía que usaron para el aniversario y cuando colaboraron con nosotros en la obra de teatro, tampoco se tomaron la molestia de al menos mencionar tu nombre luego de pasarte tardes enteras con Jonghyun coordinando la música y pensando qué pasos serían los mejores para nuestra representación, ¿por qué no les dices nada?

—E-Ellos son mis mayores... Además, no es como si quisiera el crédito...

Taemin no lo sabía, pero ese era un tema que Kibum siempre quiso sacarse del pecho porque le indignaba lo paciente y permisivo que podía llegar a ser en ciertos aspectos de su vida. Tener reconocimiento podía no interesarle o serle indiferente, pero en cuanto a su expresión, la danza y todo lo que amara —incluida la música—, era sumamente apasionado y perfeccionista, y por eso Kibum no lograba entender por qué les dejaba arrebatarle todo aquello por lo había estado trabajando. No le cabía en la cabeza.

—Entiendo que les debas respeto pero eso no cambia los hechos. Me parece sumamente abusivo cómo se aprovechan de tu capacidad... Una vez que descubras lo que es el reconocimiento de tu talento, te sentirás tan fascinado que no querrás dejarlo nunca más.

Cuando estaba a punto de largarse a regañarlo otro poco más, notó que apretaba con una mano la correa de su mochila, estiraba el cuello como si buscara algo y se disponía a ponerse de pie, con lo cual le dejaba en claro que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención.

—Debo irme ahora...

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa. Deben estar esperándome, no avisé que tardaría y—

—Si ya estás tarde, no cambia nada si te tardas un poco más. Esperaba que puedas saludar a Minho—

—En realidad, tuve un problema y por eso terminé aquí... Tú puedes saludarlo en mi nombre. —Ya de pie, intentó dar un paso, pero una mano de Kibum sobre su muñeca lo frenó—. Tengo que llegar pronto—

—Taemin, ¿te está pasando algo?

A lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, siempre había logrado esquivar esa engorrosa situación. Durante las clases compartía tiempo con ellos y solo ellos, mientras estaban juntos parecía no existir nadie más pues ninguno de los otros amigos que ellos tenían se acercaba a saludar o lo hacían muy de vez en cuando. Durante el almuerzo, ocurría lo mismo, pero en ciertas ocasiones, cuando se presentaba esa situación, su único remedio era huir. Se excusaba, anunciaba que tenía alguna cosa que hacer como estudiar algo, llegar antes a clase o algún otro invento. En el momento en que divisaba a algún extraño dispuesto a hacerles conversación, prácticamente se echaba a correr. Sabía que eso les incomodaba hasta cierto punto, pues muchas veces sus escapes eran demasiado abruptos y obvios, pero no deseaba hallarse en presencia de un desconocido. No quería conocerlos, no quería ser presentado; podía casi afirmar que esa posibilidad le causaba ansiedad. Con Jinki y Jonghyun no era tan grave el asunto, pues, tal como ocurría con Kibum, debido a los clubes a los que pertenecían, interactuaban con casi las mismas personas, estas se conocían mutuamente, excepto por aquellos amigos que hacían en sus otras clases; en cambio, los amigos de Minho... Mientras ellos formaban una especie de continente, Minho y sus conocidos eran parte de otro extremo del mundo. Taemin no era capaz de reconocer siquiera a uno de ellos porque pertenecían a un entorno totalmente ajeno al suyo.

—Debo irme —casi suplicó, y Kibum supo leer en su mirada que ocurría lo mismo de siempre. Soltó su muñeca, dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero cuando Taemin se disponía a dar un paso, se frenó al instante.

—¡No me dijiste que vendrían a verme jugar!

Él permaneció de pie, inmóvil e incapaz de articular sonido.

—Te envié un mensaje. Pero si no me esperabas, de todas formas ya nos íbamos —rebatió Kibum en el acto y en rescate de Taemin, pues pronto todos los compañeros de Minho los estaban rodeando y su agitación era tan palpable aunque intentaba disimularla que se sintió culpable.

—¿Te vas a enojar por eso? —bromeó en respuesta, sonriente como un sol, sacudiéndole un brazo con fuerza—. No he revisado nada porque estos —Arrastró con sus brazos a dos de sus compañeros hasta casi hacer chocar sus cabezas— me dijeron de improviso lo del juego, apenas alcancé a avisarte... —Estos le golpearon con sus puños en las costillas, despertando su risa. Kibum prefirió permanecer en silencio— Lo cual me lleva a ti.

Taemin sintió que el aire se le escapó por completo de los pulmones. Hasta ese instante se las había arreglado para parecer sereno pero tener de pronto toda la atención de por lo menos diez personas lo sacudió por completo.

—Lamento no haberte avisado directamente que se me cruzó esto. Le escribí a Kibum porque es el contacto que encontré más rápido y le pedí que te diga... ¿Supongo que por eso estás aquí?

Quiso girarse al instante en busca de respuestas, pero se sentía demasiado abrumado porque no solo eran las palabras de Minho, sino el hecho de que este, en quién sabe qué momento, le había tomado una mano.

—Él es nuestro Taemin, es de segundo año —presentó, tirando un poco de su mano para acercarlo y que sus amigos puedan verlo con claridad. Pronto envolvió sus hombros con su brazo y lo sacudió despacio, como si estuviera luciéndolo frente a ellos. Él por su parte quería que la tierra se lo trague en ese mismo momento—. Creo que ninguno lo ha visto nunca, ¿no? —Varios de ellos se animaron a corroborar lo dicho con un asentimiento—. Está en el club de danza, y ustedes nunca pasan por allá ni tampoco asisten a sus presentaciones —regañó a modo de broma, codeando al muchacho que tenía más cerca—. Además que nunca coincidimos y por eso nunca los he podido presentar.

—Es el mejor de todos ellos —se sumó sutil Kibum, perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Taemin lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¡Es verdad! —suscribió Minho ahora, sumamente animado—. ¡Lo he visto ensayar muchas veces y no hay punto de comparación! —Lo giró un poco de tal modo que pueda ver su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa para luego añadir en un tono más bajo—: ¿Cierto que eres el mejor de todos ellos?

—Entonces deberíamos pasarnos por allá un día de estos, ¿eh? —sugirió uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello castaño con flequillo, ligeramente más bajito y pálido que Minho—. A mí siempre me ha gustado aprender de todo. ¿Qué dicen?

A él se sumaron los otros chicos con comentarios similares, incluso hubo uno que le preguntó qué día de la semana llevarían a cabo sus ensayos, a lo cual él no pudo responder porque seguía con la lengua hecha un trapo. Mientras ellos discutían qué día podrían hacerse un tiempo para hacerle una visita y peleaban con Kibum por las bebidas que supuestamente compartirían con Minho, le fue imposible no pensar en como esa mano ya no sostenía la suya, sino le daba palmaditas a su hombro.

—Espero que no me hayas estado esperando mucho allá.

—No esperé... —respondió cuando por fin recobró el aliento—. Debo irme...

Era lo mejor. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y no quería seguir ahí, de pie y mudo como un tonto. Kibum se incorporó en un salto, se colocó a su lado y ahora él lo tomó por los hombros, dispuesto a escoltarlo, a lo cual él no se negó porque sinceramente ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día ya no le quedaba energía para nada.

—Nos vamos —anunció, haciendo avanzar un paso a Taemin.

—Nosotros también estamos de salida —frenó Minho, algo sorprendido por esas prisas—. Ya hemos terminado con el juego, ¿acaso no nos viste?

—No, porque no vine a verte, rana.

Los compañeros de Minho se echaron a reír sin remedio y él, aunque algo avergonzado, terminó por hacerlo también. Le devolvió la broma afirmando que entonces qué podría estar haciendo tan tarde por allá y además con unas bebidas y ante eso Kibum ya no pudo replicar. Descendieron por las gradas con calma en medio de una ligera charla sobre quién se perdió más oportunidades de anotar, quién hizo más el ridículo, cuándo volverían a juntarse para otro juego, y una vez fuera de la escuela, cada uno tomó su camino.

Kibum y ellos no compartían ruta, así que, muy a su pesar porque sentía que le quedaría pendiente una conversación con Taemin a solas, tomó el autobús que lo dejaba más próximo a casa tras despedirse de ellos. Minho y él abordaron el que les correspondía sin decir palabra, pero una vez dentro, Minho continuó con sus comentarios sobre lo genial que se veía cuando bailaba y que no entendía cómo era que él y sus amigos no se conocían o por qué no se los había presentado antes.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no eres el más reconocido si eres quien trabaja más duro de todos ellos? Es decir, recuerdo la presentación del año pasado, ¡fue increíble! —soltó un silbido y se pasó una mano por su pelo alborotado por el viento que se colaba a través de la ventana—. Aún no puedo creer que hubo poca concurrencia. Debemos cambiar eso este año, debemos pensar en alguna obra mucho más llamativa.

—No es importante...Me gusta trabajar en silencio...

—¡Claro que lo es! —afirmó sumamente motivado—. Vamos a hacer que este año seas tú el protagonista. Hablaremos con Jonghyun y Jinki al respecto. Kibum también va a ayudarnos, ¡créeme! Yo también voy a tratar de darme un tiempo para ayudarlos con eso. Este año no puede terminar sin ti convertido en una estrella —afirmó, y, como otras tantas veces, se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Minho estaba dispuesto a seguir parloteando sobre sus ideas en torno a qué podrían hacer para que los demás noten cuán genial era, pero pronto llegó el momento de partir. Taemin y él descendieron del vehículo, él lo acompañó hasta la esquina más próxima y solo entonces se despidió agitando una mano y dando un brinco como un niño.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, se colocó los audífonos, eligió una canción del reproductor y por fin dejó libre la sonrisa que estaba conteniendo.

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine._

_My heart has wings..._

_And I can fly..._

Quizá, solo quizá, Kibum tenía razón. Quizá recibir reconocimiento no sería algo tan malo.

.

.

.

.

N.A: Había olvidado mencionarlo, pero los títulos de los capítulos provienen de diferentes canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía, ya sea el título o alguna línea. En el caso de las citas dentro del capítulo, también son canciones. En el primero, se trataba de Your Song de Elton John (también escucho la versión de Lady Gaga) y en este capítulo, So This Is Love de Ilene Woods. Muchas gracias a quien le dio una oportunidad a esta historia.


	4. Fate

No acostumbraba salir demasiado porque prefería pasar tiempo en casa, practicando su técnica o simplemente estudiando. A veces tenía intención de ayudar a su madre en la cocina, pero ambos habían acordado que aquello no era lo suyo. Si ella le pedía que saque alguna cosa del refrigerador, lo hacía pero al instante ya había desaparecido de sus manos y solo lograba hacerle perder el tiempo o terminaba rompiendo algo. Ella no se enojaba, por supuesto; de hecho, se reía, pero por el bien de su cocina prefería tener a su hijo y sus manos torpes lejos de ella. En cuanto a los quehaceres, sencillamente se hacía cargo de lo suyo y ya con eso su madre se daba por satisfecha.

Quien por lo general hacía los encargos era Taesun, su hermano, pues, pese al poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo ahí, conocía más y muchísimo mejor las calles, además de que no se distraía en el camino. Si bien Taemin no se perdía, tampoco llegaba demasiado lejos a no ser que se haya preparado previamente (guías, referencias), y, por otra parte, él sí se distraía con facilidad y con cualquier cosa, por lo cual pedirle que vaya más allá al centro de la ciudad era demasiado. Taesun a veces pensaba que su hermano lo hacía adrede con tal de no forzarlo a cumplir los recados, incluso su madre llegó a dudar que sea totalmente casual o parte de su natural torpeza que siempre termine echando a perder algo en la cocina, pero nunca lograron probar nada.

Sin embargo, Taesun paulatinamente empezó a deslizar sus molestias al respecto: los días que debía ocuparse de aquello eran los fines de semana, y siendo ya un universitario hecho y derecho que vivía el estrés que conllevaba su edad, ese asunto le molestaba, pues esos eran los únicos días que tenía libres, ya sea para repasar sus materias o tomarse un descanso y salir con sus compañeros. Frente a ello, sus padres acordaron que ya era tiempo de delegarle esa responsabilidad a Taemin.

El hecho de salir, sin embargo, le emocionaba hasta cierto punto. No era que le desagradara la idea, más bien una de las razones por las que prefería quedarse a ensayar era que no tenía con quién pasar sus tardes. Se habían mudado hace ya un tiempo; no obstante, debido a su casi nula capacidad para relacionarse (pese a que siempre resaltaban lo educado y amable que era), no fue capaz de hacer amigos. Debido a eso sus padres no se opusieron en lo absoluto a que asista a cuanta actividad se organice en su escuela, pues pensaban que era una magnífica oportunidad para que su hijo haga amigos en ese nuevo entorno y deje de estar tan solo. Las cosas, desafortunadamente, no resultaron como esperaban. Pero estaba bien, porque el lado positivo de todo eso era que cada día pulía más y más sus habilidades.

Salir solo tenía su encanto, pensaba, no podía negarlo. Aunque siempre sentía el miedo de quedar prendado de algo (música, un artista callejero, por ejemplo) y olvidar el camino de regreso, se sentía impulsado a explorar la ciudad. Le sabía a madurez. Así que cuando le anunciaron que definitivamente ya era tiempo de ocuparse de los encargos de su madre como las compras de la despensa, las medicinas y cualquier cosa que surgiera, que ya era tiempo de enfrentarse al mundo como el muchacho que era, él se lo tomó bastante bien. Preguntó por las direcciones, cómo orientarse, qué autobús debía abordar, qué precios eran razonables, entre otras tantas cuestiones.

Esa mañana su madre lo despidió con una caricia en el pelo y muchas recomendaciones; su padre por su parte le repitió que tenga cuidado con el teléfono, que palpe cada tanto su bolsillo para corroborar que se hallaba allí y que, por lo que más quiera, no lo pierda porque no estaban en posibilidad de comprarle otro. Él oyó atentamente todo lo que le decían, tomó su abrigo del perchero, se acomodó la chalina y finalmente partió.

El camino rumbo a la estación de autobús era sumamente corto, así que hasta ese momento estaba triunfando. Esperó y esperó, sentado sobre la banca, hasta que por fin este hizo aparición. En la parada solo se hallaba él, así que subió sin contratiempos y rápidamente se ubicó en la parte posterior, al lado de una ventana: el último asiento disponible. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

Cuando el chofer estaba a punto de poner en movimiento el vehículo y él ya se colocaba los audífonos, oyó un golpe sordo contra la puerta delantera que lo sobresaltó. Sabía que no habían atropellado a nadie porque no se habían movido un centímetro, pero no podía imaginar qué otra cosa podía ser.

_...Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
If you want me to, I will _

Una canción ya se dejaba oír. La puerta se abrió y resultaron ser simplemente unos chicos que en medio de su desesperación por no perder el autobús no se les ocurrió mejor idea que arrojarse a este y rogar que los dejen entrar. Taemin los examinó un momento: ropa deportiva, buzos sencillos, mochila a la espalda, agitados seguramente debido a la carrera, pero sonrientes y aliviados de haberlo logrado.

_For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name _

Echó un ojo por la ventana y vio que los alrededores de su vecindario ya se perdían de vista. Dispuesto a volver a enfocar su atención en su móvil y su lista de reproducción, dio un suspiro y giró el rostro, pero movido por un extraño impulso, en lugar de mirar directamente a su teléfono, su mirada se detuvo en los recién llegados.

Parpadeó fuerte porque definitivamente tenía que tratarse de una alucinación.

_But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same _

Más alto que sus amigos, cabello castaño, ligeramente revuelto por la carrera, la sonrisa indeleble, total e irremediablemente tatuada en su memoria, y enormes ojos cafés.

* * *

.

.

—P-Pensé que no había nadie...

Taesun no tenía nada importante que hacer ese sábado y él sentía que podía aprovechar mejor su día haciendo algo en lugar de permanecer en casa, o más exactamente, encerrado en su habitación. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. O eso se decía a sí mismo. Así que decidió tentar a su suerte y le pidió prestada la bicicleta a su hermano. En realidad, según sus padres, era de ambos, pues debido a lo diferentes que eran sus horarios, esta se daba abasto para ser utilizada por los dos, pero siendo mayor Taesun, Taemin sentía que como parte del respeto que le debía, era necesario, cuando menos, avisarle que pensaba usarla. Él no se opuso, solo le pidió encarecidamente que la cuide y lo dejó partir.

Su madre en cambio lo barrió de pies a cabeza cuando lo oyó. Ella estaba sorprendidísima, en principio, porque casi nunca salía más que a la escuela y, segundo, porque si iba a usar la bicicleta, eso implicaba que no iría para allá, pues para eso tenía el autobús y con él se evitaba la fatiga.

Taemin no quiso entrar en detalle y ella supo respetarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya se había habituado a las calles y no se perdía como antes, así que no habría problema. Lo vio acomodarse los zapatos y colgarse la mochila a los hombros sin decir palabra, pero reflexionando sobre lo mucho que había crecido su hijo, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Él se giró al instante con una sonrisa extrañada, porque, claro, no entendía a qué venía aquello, pero ella le restó importancia y solo le pidió que vuelva temprano para la comida.

Ya afuera, montado en ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de qué quería hacer. Solo había salido de casa movido por un impulso y en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en algún plan. Solo quería ponerse a hacer algo útil. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como él que sea útil?

__

_"¿Cierto que eres el mejor de todos ellos?"_

Sacudió la cabeza al instante y aferró sus manos al volante, un pie aún en el suelo y el otro en el pedal, indeciso. Para aclarar su mente o terminar de decidir qué hacer, resolvió que lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha ya y, de ser necesario, simplemente dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Al menos lo intentó. Pero irremediablemente terminó frente a la escuela porque en sí, no le quedaba otro lugar al cual ir además del supermercado. No fue a propósito, sin embargo. Para cuando tomó conciencia de qué estaba haciendo, como si se hubiera movido por inercia, descubrió que la bicicleta ya recorría la acera de la entrada principal y aunque quiso enojarse consigo mismo, pensándolo bien, fue la mejor decisión.

Una vez dentro y luego de dejar la bicicleta asegurada, sin pensarlo realmente, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la sala de prácticas. No estaba en sus planes desde un inicio practicar; de haber sabido que de igual forma iba a terminar allí, habría llevado consigo ropa más adecuada: sus jeans no le imposibilitarían bailar, pero no negaría que algo más ligero le habría sentado mejor. Se deshizo del abrigo y la chalina y quedó solo con la camiseta de mangas largas. En ese momento sentía algo de frío, pero sabía que la sensación desaparecería en cuanto comenzara a ensayar.

De camino hasta allá, no se topó con nadie. Sabía que el conserje debía estar merodeando por el patio o los servicios, pero no lo vio. Seguramente también habría unos cuantos maestros; sin embargo, en cuanto al alumnado, al ser sábado muchos preferían ocupar su tiempo repasando arduamente sus lecciones o quizá, en el caso de los más despreocupados, con sus amigos, por lo cual tenía la total certeza de que no se cruzaría con nadie y podría practicar con libertad. Muchas veces los propios miembros del club le sugerían —forzaban, en realidad— que no incluya ciertos pasos en la rutina pues, según decían, no armonizaban con la propuesta del grupo. Él, claro, no les creía, pero tampoco protestaba. Sentía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo siendo ellos mayores y más experimentados.

Ya con el móvil listo reproduciendo la música que necesitaba y hecho su calentamiento, simplemente le fue imposible no dejarse llevar. Además de ser un ensayo con el fin de pulir aún más sus habilidades, era un momento íntimo suyo, un momento para disfrutar de aquello que tanto le apasionaba. Cada tanto daba un giro sobre su eje y se llevaba una mano a la frente como si sostuviera un sombrero imaginario y se echaba a reír porque hacer aquello lo hacía demasiado feliz. Estaba a punto de repetir un paso que había creado por sí mismo con la intención de mostrárselo a sus compañeros, y con la esperanza de que esta vez sí sea aceptado, cuando un ruido a su espalda lo dejó petrificado.

—De verdad lo lamento, no quise interrumpir—

Era la botella que había dejado a un lado de la puerta. Esta había sido derribada con la abrupta aparición de alguien.

Él siguió sin hacer más movimiento que el de girar su rostro para identificar a quien sea el invasor. En sí, la verdadera razón era que quería recordar su rostro en caso se trate de uno de sus acosadores.

—Lo siento mucho —continuó el muchacho. Taemin notó al instante que este era más alto, de cabello castaño, tez dorada y pómulos marcados—, pero por favor, no te detengas.

Silencio.

—Soy Jongin —se presentó y dio un tímido paso adelante. Debió notar que Taemin retrocedió instintivamente un milímetro porque en el acto dejó ver su sonrisa—. Soy de primer año y quería unirme al club, pero no conocía a nadie así que decidí venir a averiguar un poco. ¿Tú eres miembro?

Taemin lo barrió de pies a cabeza, no despectivo pero sí curioso, con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, totalmente a la defensiva. Pasado el susto inicial, volvió su cuerpo y se acercó al móvil para detener la música.

—Taemin —se animó a decir, aún a cierta distancia—, y sí, soy miembro, por supuesto.

El chico, por lo visto tan tímido como él, le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez apenada, y se quedó de píe sin pronunciar palabra, mirándolo. Taemin se le quedó mirando interrogante porque, a decir verdad, no esperaba ni deseaba tener a nadie observándolo en un momento tan personal. Nunca ocurría, y los compañeros del club no contaban porque cuando estaba con ellos, él solo cumplía con seguir sus instrucciones.

Jongin comprendió qué insinuaba su mirada, porque en el acto se sonrojó y carraspeó en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—No quería interrumpir y no quisiera ser una molestia, pero... ¿te importaría si me quedo viendo?

Taemin boqueó un segundo después de oírlo, dispuesto a protestar, no por grosero, sino porque siendo consciente de la presencia de alguien, probablemente terminaría por repetir los mismos pasos que seguía durante las rutinas con los miembros en lugar de dejarse llevar.

—Lo que estabas bailando, ¿es lo que presentarán este año en el festival? —Antes de que alcance a responder a su pregunta, Jongin continuó—. Porque si es así, ¡me parece fantástico! Soy muy fan de su música y siempre ha sido una de mis grandes inspiraciones.

Ahí estaba. Su punto vulnerable.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó sumamente emocionado, su sonrisa creciendo a medida que hablaba a tal punto que sus ojos se volvieron dos medias lunas. De pronto Jongin ya no era del todo un extraño— ¡Escucho sus canciones a diario! Bueno, esas y otras más, pero—

—¡Es genial! —celebró también Jongin, y se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para quedar a solo un paso de él—. Si van a usar su música para la presentación, entonces voy a pasarlo increíble en el club. ¿Todos son fans entonces?

—Oh, bueno, sobre eso... —La sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de a pocos—. En realidad, yo soy el único...

—P-Pero, ¿cómo puede gustarles la danza y no admirarlo a él?

—N-No es tanto así, es simplemente que se enfocan solo en la música clásica y lo entiendo, también la aprecio muchísimo—

—¿Y por qué ensayabas con sus canciones entonces? —inquirió Jongin, pero al reparar en la expresión de Taemin, empezó a notar ciertos detalles que antes había pasado por alto: para empezar, estaba solo—. Oh, ¿lo hacías por puro gusto?

¿Por qué y cómo había terminado ahí, ensayando? ¿Cuál era la razón detrás de aquello?

—Algo así...

—Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿eh? —Taemin, que tenía la cabeza gacha, alzó la mirada, sorprendido por esa declaración—. Es decir, te haces tiempo para estudiar, también ensayar lo del club y además danzar lo que te gusta. Creo que eso es muy genial. Apuesto a que eres el mejor de todos.

_"¿Cierto que eres el mejor de todos ellos?"_

__

—Bueno, ¿te importaría si me uno?

.

.

.

Para cuando se le ocurrió tomar el móvil para otra cosa que no sea tocar la pantalla para saltar una canción, descubrió con un horror palpable que tenía quince llamadas perdidas mezcladas entre su madre, su hermano, Jinki, Jonghyun y Minho, además de, por lo menos, cuarenta mensajes de Kibum. Ella, por supuesto, supuso en el acto que si había salido, seguramente había sido para ver a alguno de sus —únicos— amigos, y por lo visto bastó esa sospecha para poner en movimiento a todos ellos y que estos se lancen en su búsqueda.

Jongin por su parte bebía apacible un poco del agua de la botella que había derribado cuando apareció en la sala, pero al notar la expresión de Taemin, se incorporó del suelo, aún secándose el sudor con el antebrazo, y se aproximó hasta él para saber qué ocurría. No necesitó mayor explicación al ver lo que sostenía en la mano.

—Debo irme cuanto antes —musitó Taemin algo tembloroso, y en un parpadeo ya tenía la chalina mal envuelta alrededor de su cuello y el abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo, mochila en hombros, a lo cual Jongin solo asintió.

Quiso sugerirle que tal vez sería mejor llamar para avisar que ya estaba en camino, pero no sabía cómo manejaba Taemin su relación su familia así que prefirió guardar silencio y simplemente seguirlo por el corredor. La noche estaba a punto de caer, la oscuridad de la escuela le daba un toque siniestro al silencio que los envolvía, y Jongin no sabía si Taemin no le temía a esas cosas o sencillamente tenía prisa y no se daba cuenta de aquello.

Divisó la bicicleta aún enganchada al parqueador y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y cansancio. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que alguien le haya robado y con eso se terminaría de cavar su tumba.

—¿Dónde vives? —inquirió de cuclillas mientras deshacía el seguro que mantenía su bicicleta unida a la estructura metálica. Sus manos presurosas no hacían más que entorpecerle el trabajo—. Como puedes ver, me vine en bicicleta, así que tengo que volver con ella, pero aún es temprano así que definitivamente habrá autobuses.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —Jongin se encogió de hombros porque en realidad entendía perfectamente la situación—. Espero no tengas ningún problema en casa, ya sabes...

—No lo creo —sonrió Taemin, quizá en un intento de calmarse—, mamá ahora quizá esté preocupada, pero se le pasará en cuanto me vea.

—¿Esto... es mi culpa?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él aún más sonriente, en parte porque la pregunta le parecía algo ingenua y principalmente porque por fin logró abrir la cerradura. Rápidamente tomó el volante pero, para sorpresa de Jongin, en lugar de subirse, empezó a empujarla y se echó a andar—. ¿Qué ruta tomas?

—N-No es necesario —se apuró a alcanzarlo para detenerlo—. Tienes prisa y yo puedo ir solo.

—Eres mi menor, es mi deber llevarte hasta allá —replicó Taemin como si fuera algo sumamente obvio. Lo cierto es que tenía pocas oportunidades de comportarse de esa forma, pues no se relacionaba con nadie menor que él, así que hacerse responsable le henchía el pecho de cierto orgullo Jongin quiso protestar, pero al ver que seguía andando, comprendió que no sería muy adecuado insistir al respecto y tampoco tendría mucho sentido discutir con él porque estaba decidido.

No dijeron nada los pocos minutos que les tomó llegar hasta allá, pero una vez que se hallaron cerca de las bancas, Jongin le imploró que lo deje ahí y se marche porque no quería sentirse culpable por que puedan regañarlo. Taemin peleó otro poco pero, finalmente, aceptó sus razones y se dio media vuelta, no sin antes asegurarle que se verían pronto durante las clases.

Un amigo. Acababa de hacer un amigo. Ni él mismo podía creerlo. Por fin alguien con quien poder practicar aquellos movimientos sin ser ignorado. Una sonrisa jactanciosa e infantil se dibujó en su rostro. No solo tendría alguien más con quien platicar y enseñarle lo poco que sabía, también tendría alguien con quien perfeccionar sus pasos y, quizá, ser mejor.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía inspirado a lograr movimientos aún más limpios? ¿Por qué decidió ensayar esa tarde? ¿Qué pensamiento enterrado en su mente lo había orillado a ir a la escuela?

—¡Taemin!

Dio un respingo tan evidente que, si en el momento no reconoció esa voz, quedó mucho más claro de quién se trataba al oír su risa.

Clavó la mirada en el piso en cuanto oyó sus pasos aproximarse hasta quedar a su lado y escondió un poco su nariz en la densa chalina.

—¿Dónde estabas? Jinki me escribió un mensaje a las cuatro porque pensó que estabas conmigo, luego me explicó que no había forma de ubicarte. Intentamos llamarte por una hora y como nunca contestaste, decidimos salir a buscarte.

—N-No es para tanto... Ya estaba de regreso.

—Oye, tu madre estaba preocupada, sobre todo a causa de la bicicleta. Pensó que quizá te lastimaste o incluso alguien intentó quitártela. Le llamé y le dije que seguramente estabas bien, pero como no hallaba calma, le prometí que te llevaría de vuelta a casa a como diera lugar.

Taemin, incrédulo, por fin desenterró la nariz de la lana y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

—Jonghyun me dijo que iría con Kibum a buscarte alrededor del centro comercial, Jinki y Taesun también salieron a echar un ojo por los alrededores

Claro, por supuesto. Desde luego que no solo él había salido. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Qué conclusión ridícula ya estaba apurando su mente...

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Estaba con un amigo —respondió con los labios fruncidos, algo a la defensiva, y sin más, continuó empujando la bicicleta como había estado haciendo hasta su aparición. De repente tanta preocupación comenzaba a irritarle porque no le hallaba sentido.

—¿A-A dónde vas?

—A casa —casi escupió, agotado, y para probar su punto, apuró el paso e hizo ademán de montarse en el asiento.

—Espera, llamemos a tu madre y a los demás para que sepan que te encuentras bien. —Lo alcanzó en solo dos zancadas y tomó su muñeca con gentileza para detenerlo. Taemin no se opuso, pero volvió a ocultarse tras su bufanda—. Podemos llamarla y ya con esa tranquilidad, ¿te gustaría hacer alguna cosa?

La irritación se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

—No entiendo... —dijo, pero sus dedos ya estaban buscando entre sus contactos el número de su madre. Aunque, valgan verdades, la idea sí había cruzado su mente en algún punto.

—Llámale y luego se nos ocurrirá algo. Aún no es tan tarde, apenas son las seis.

Taemin se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y apretó los párpados al oír un grito al otro lado de la línea. Apenado, al ver al frente lo vio llevarse ambas manos al abdomen y prácticamente doblarse de la risa. Antes de que el volumen de su risa alcance sus reales dimensiones, tomó todo el valor que su cuerpo contenía y le tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre. Él, que no se lo esperaba, cubrió esta con la propia y le dedicó una mirada divertida, pero no lo alejó.

Quiso pensar que eran ideas suyas o cosa del abrigo y que su temperatura no había disminuido desde que salió de la sala de ensayos, pero lo cierto es que sus mejillas y su cuerpo ardían. Las de él por su parte se sentían tibias, o eso alcanzaban a percibir las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró él cuando Taemin aflojó un poco su agarre, por una parte, porque su madre seguía regañándolo y eso lo distraía un poco, y por otra, porque la piel le quemaba al recordar que la tenía contra sus labios. En un rápido movimiento y en un descuido, le arrebató el aparato. Taemin se congeló en su sitio, incapaz de reaccionar—. Señora, buenas noches. —Taemin empezó a batir sus manos en el aire en ademán de pedirle que se calle, aunque él seguía sosteniéndole una—. No se preocupe, lo encontré hace unos minutos... Sí, está muy bien, creo que ya le dijo qué pasó... Lamento no haber podido encontrarlo antes, discúlpeme. —Taemin rodó los ojos porque alcanzó a oír cómo su madre cambiaba radicalmente de humor y le dedicaba interminables palabras de afecto—. Quería pedirle permiso para salir con él.

El corazón se le subió hasta la garganta.

—No, aún no lo hemos pensado... Tenga por seguro que le llamaré en cuanto eso esté decidido. ¿Entonces no habrá problema? —Por fin, luego de prácticamente ignorarlo, volvió su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa—. De acuerdo, espere mi llamada entonces. Muchas gracias, señora, buenas noches.

Minho le tendió el teléfono de regreso y él, aunque quiso, no fue capaz de moverse para tomarlo.

—No hay carne ahora, pero mamá hizo sopa de algas y creo que tengo leche de plátano, ¿quieres venir? Si no quieres, podemos ir a otra parte. Puedo llamar a casa y—

—¿Qué le dijiste... a mamá?

—Pues que quería salir contigo —soltó muy tranquilo, incluso se encogió de hombros. Como si no fuera realmente importante. Al ver que Taemin desviaba la mirada, Minho interpretó que se debía a que sentía que había invadido su privacidad—. Pensé que sería mejor intervenir a que siga enojada contigo, lo siento... De verdad creí que sería buena idea. Además, ya que estamos afuera y sabe que estás bien, puedes aprovechar y esperar a que se le pase un poco el enojo.

Al no obtener respuesta, le apretó un poco la mano que aún sostenía.

—No hay problema, no es nada de eso... —reaccionó al fin, pero con el mismo talante—. No quiero causarte más molestias.

—¡No lo haces! —tironeó un poco de su muñeca, risueño, y lo arrastró consigo hasta que la bicicleta quedó sobre el asfalto. Dejó ir su mano (Taemin sintió al instante esa ausencia) y se trepó en esta sin decir palabra—. No podemos tomar el autobús porque vienes con esto, así que voy a llevarte. ¿Estabas bailando?

—Minho, ¿dónde se supone que voy a sentarme?

Este se inclinó hacia atrás y le dejó ver que había reservado cierto espacio en el tubo superior y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera gozando lo evidentemente avergonzado que estaba Taemin.

—¿Estás loco?

—¡No tiene nada de malo! —afirmó, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Taemin boquear como un pez—. Además, creo que yo pedaleo más rápido. ¿No quieres llegar a mi casa pronto?

—No quiero... ir ahí.

Minho estiró el brazo y lo tomó de la muñeca para acercarlo al lugar que le tenía reservado. Taemin se cuestionó a sí mismo si realmente era totalmente ajeno al conflicto que le estaba causando. Quiso oponer más resistencia, pero finalmente lo convenció.

—¿Sabes...que podría haberme sentado detrás de ti?

—Debiste sugerirlo antes —volvió a reír Minho, ya en marcha—. Tu cabello tiene buen sabor, eh...

Sabía que era una broma, sabía que lo decía porque la velocidad a la que iban causaba que su cabello se sacuda en todas direcciones y termine colándose en la boca de Minho, pero de igual forma, aún sabiéndolo... no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño.

—No me dijiste si estuviste bailando o no. Solo me dijiste que estabas con un ¿amigo?

La forma en que lo dijo le provocó una opresión en la boca del estómago. Sonaba a una insinuación de que le parecía inverosímil que alguien como él pueda entablar amistad con alguien, o al menos eso interpretó. Y sin embargo, pese a esa vaga tristeza, lo único que deseó hacer fue dejarse caer sobre su pecho y acurrucarse entre esos brazos que sostenían el volante, como un niño perdido.

—Si estabas bailando, me parece estupendo —continuó para no dejar morir la conversación—. Estuve hablando con mis amigos y en serio quieren verte bailar, ¿qué dices? Me dijeron que les sorprende no haber oído nunca de ti. Ah, y tengo una práctica el viernes, ¿quieres venir a verme? Es decir, solo si tienes tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que te ascendieron a capitán?

El reclamo siempre lo tuvo en la punta de la lengua, pero nunca se había presentado la oportunidad para verbalizarlo.

—Pensaba pedirte que vengas un día a verme —respondió sereno. Taemin pudo sentir que sacudía sus hombros—. Iba a decírtelo, pero creí que sería mejor mostrártelo ¿directamente? No sé cómo explicarlo. Luego pasó que tuvimos una práctica repentina e intenté avisarte, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, así que no tenía certeza de si llegarías. —Se tomó una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar la quijada en la coronilla de Taemin—. ¿Creíste que se me había olvidado decirte?

Taemin pudo percibir su risa colarse entre esas últimas palabras.

—No, solo me sorprendió...

—Supongo que Kibum te lo dijo ese mismo día. Los demás ya lo saben también, principalmente porque me vieron cuando los chicos me felicitaban al terminar una clase.

—¿Por qué...? —tomó una bocanada de aire para recobrar valor, porque el impulso de plantear su pregunta había sido tan repentino que para cuando ya había abierto la boca, era muy tarde para retractarse—, ¿por qué querías que yo lo sepa de esa forma?

Minho dobló por una esquina y Taemin descubrió que ya se hallaban en su vecindario. El viento de la noche le golpeó una mejilla y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Quería que sea sorpresa. Pensé que sería más impactante. Pero la razón principal era que quería que veas que realmente lo logré; es decir, con tus propios ojos. No es lo mismo decírtelo a demostrártelo, ¿no crees? Las acciones dicen más que las palabras.

Él permaneció en silencio, digiriendo sus palabras y, aunque quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, tratando de extraer alguna conclusión, algún significado más profundo: una pista. Minho pedaleó con fuerza hasta que pudo superar la pendiente del vecindario y por fin frenó despacio una vez que se hallaron en la entrada de su casa, una pierna en el suelo como apoyo y la otra aún en un pedal. Taemin bajó de un brinco, se acomodó la mochila y se colocó a un lado de la puerta mientras Minho terminaba de empujar la bicicleta.

Una vez dentro y tras haber dejado su abrigo y chalina en el perchero, la madre de Minho lo recibió afectuosa con un abrazo; su padre le tendió la mano y Minseok lo saludó con una sonrisa amable y le preguntó por su hermano. Taesun y él se conocían porque eran compañeros de universidad y se veían ocasionalmente, en gran parte debido a que eran vecinos y sus horarios coincidían pese a no llevar las mismas clases. Hechos los saludos, Minho lo guio por la escalera hasta llevarlo a su habitación, no sin antes explicar lo ocurrido y pedir que reciban a Taemin.

—¿Quieres ver algo? Te dije que subas porque pensé que sería más cómodo para ti, pero quizá prefieras volver a la sala a ver televisión —sugirió Minho con el móvil en la mano, y le dio la espalda. Taemin seguía plantado a un lado de la puerta con ambas manos aferradas a las correas de su mochila, incapaz de moverse—. Voy a avisarle a tu madre que estás conmigo en casa. ¿Hasta qué hora crees que te deje quedarte?

—No hace falta, estoy bien aquí —Mentira—. Creo que eso dependerá de ella y qué tan enojada esté.

—O qué tan convincente puedo ser —sonrió Minho de oreja a oreja, y a Taemin se le escapó el aliento. En realidad, conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa; la había visto un par de veces cuando Minho trataba de conseguir algo, sobre todo de alguien mayor, y le parecía una jugada muy astuta aunque al mismo tiempo algo infantil de su parte, pero en ese momento le supo a otra cosa totalmente diferente.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba paralizado y solo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano sacudirle el pelo de la coronilla. Le pareció que pasaba a su lado y le decía algo como que iría por la cena. Solo tuvo la certeza de que así fue al despertar de su trance y descubrirse solo en la habitación.

Algo inseguro, porque no quería ser un entrometido, pensó que lo mejor sería permanecer de pie a la espera de que vuelva. Ya había estado en su casa otras veces, no demasiadas, y por lo general estaban acompañados de sus otros amigos, así que decidió que esa era la razón detrás de que se sienta tan fuera de lugar.

La habitación era bastante sencilla: contaba con una cama en medio del lugar, un escritorio que daba a la ventana con una lámpara y unos libros apilados a un lado, una silla de madera, un armario no demasiado grande que estaba abierto y dejaba entrever un par de las camisetas que Minho coleccionaba, y las paredes estaban decoradas con algunos pósters de sus jugadores favoritos.

Esperó un par de minutos que a él le parecieron una eternidad y de pronto su resolución se desvaneció. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso al punto de golpetear el suelo con la punta de su zapato? No había una razón real. Además, solo iba a estar ahí como mucho un par de horas, cenaría y volvería a casa —a ser regañado— como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones. No había problema. No había razón para hallarse ese estado. No tenía por qué actuar diferente. Así que cogió aire hasta henchírsele el pecho, se deshizo de la mochila, y se dirigió hasta la cama para esperar sentado.

En realidad, lo sabía a la perfección, pero no tenía el valor de admitirlo.

Aún algo inquieto porque aunque intentaba relajarse, la sensación no se iba, su mirada recayó en esos personajes. Todos habían sido retratados en algún momento crucial, ya sea con una copa o dando un salto tras haber anotado —según supuso—. No los conocía, a ninguno de ellos, así que agradecía que al menos en una esquina figure su nombre, porque de lo contrario seguiría perdido, y esto lo llevó a pensar que, en realidad, Minho y él no tenían demasiado en común. Ni siquiera lo veía en sus prácticas o incluso en los partidos oficiales de la escuela porque sabía que estaría todo atestado de gente y prefería evitarse algún posible momento desagradable; además, ese deporte no era lo suyo. Minho, en cambio, sí había ido a darle ánimos durante sus ensayos y presentaciones sin falta. Él nunca le reclamó esto, jamás lo haría, pero pensándolo con detenimiento, sí era un hecho en el que no se había detenido a pensar.

_"Pensaba pedirte que vengas un día a verme"._

Quizá sí era importante para él decírselo y por eso quería que vaya a verlo. Tal vez incluso presentarle a sus amigos era parte de lo que tenía en mente. Y si así fuera, ¿qué podía pensar de todo aquello...? Pero estaban Jinki y Jonghyun, ¿también pensaba invitarlos? Él dijo que fue una casualidad que lo descubrieran... ¿Y en cuanto a Kibum? ¿Se lo contó cuando le pidió que le avise para que no se quede toda la tarde esperándolo o lo sabía de antemano? La solución era hablar con él... No, no podría preguntarle directamente porque sería muy obvio su interés y Kibum lo leería en el acto... ¿Pero acaso había algo que leer o detectar? Lo movía simplemente la curiosidad... O de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo... Pero ¿acaso podían culparlo?, ¿cuál podría ser la conclusión lógica? [1]

—Me dijo que puedes quedarte esta noche.

Taemin pegó un brinco hasta el techo al oír la puerta cerrarse de un golpe sordo debido a una patada de Minho, quien cargaba entre sus manos una bandeja. Este llevó todo hasta el escritorio y movió la silla para acomodarse ahí.

—Me costó, pero lo logré —presumió un poco tras soltar un suspiro, y otra vez tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro—. Es decir, no está enojada conmigo, después de todo. Le expliqué que estuviste practicando porque es nuestro último año y los chicos y yo te habíamos comentado nuestras ganas de verte ser protagonista y por eso ahora estás ensayando con tanto ánimo que ni siquiera notaste qué hora era. Le dije que te veías preocupado y arrepentido de haberla preocupado; luego agregué que en agradecimiento por tu arduo trabajo quería invitarte la cena y a modo de relajarte un poco, quería jugar a la consola en casa. Ella lo entendió, me dijo que cuando llamaste no le habías dado tantos detalles y que si se hacía muy tarde, podías quedarte.

—¿Cómo...?

—Claro que, si prefieres, puedes cenar y te llevo a casa —se apuró a aclarar, porque lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo o presionado—. Papá y mamá me dijeron que, ya que mañana es domingo, ellos van a acostarse temprano y tú y yo tendremos la sala para poder jugar con la consola a eso de las ocho —explicó algo emocionado, Taemin supo leerlo en sus ojos, y ¿quién era él para negarse si le dedicaba una mirada así?

Taemin sabía cuánto disfrutaba esos videojuegos, aunque para él no era tan satisfactorio porque acceder a jugar con él solo los llevaría a dos escenarios posibles: si Minho ganaba, él no quedaría tan contento; aunque era bastante llevadero pues sabía que Minho era muy bueno y de antemano ya se figuraba derrotado; si Minho perdía, en cambio, este no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le conceda una revancha.

—Mamá dijo que ahora que bajemos luego de comer, ella me hará un espacio aquí.

—¿A ti?

—Claro, tú eres el invitado —declaró con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y los ojos algo más abiertos porque le parecía muy obvio—. Tú tienes que estar cómodo. Yo puedo acomodarme por aquí. Y no perdamos más tiempo, que esto se enfría. —Tomó un pocillo del cual manaba vapor y se lo tendió a Taemin. Este extendió ambas manos y lo tomó con una sonrisa porque, tal como le había dicho antes, se trataba de sopa de algas.

Cenaron en medio de una plática sencilla que consistió esencialmente en Minho dándole más detalles sobre sus amigos del equipo y lo bien que se llevaba con ellos, además de resaltar que le encantaría que ellos y Taemin se hagan más cercanos ahora que finalmente se conocían; además, ya que estaba hablando de amistades, le preguntó por sus compañeros del club de danza, a lo cual él ya no quiso contestar y decidió enfocarse en terminar su sopa. Minho lo interpretó de esa manera, que la sopa estaba muy buena y por eso ya no decía nada.

Una vez vacíos los platos, Minho fue rápido a la cocina para dejarlos limpios y volvió al instante a la habitación porque le parecía descortés dejar a su invitado mucho rato solo, no sin antes echarle un ojo al reloj de la sala para comprobar que sus padres cumplan su promesa.

Taemin por su parte permaneció sentado y, tal como había estado haciendo antes, dejó su mirada viajar de un póster a otro. La complexión de Minho no era exactamente la misma a la de esos jugadores; aún era muy joven; pero si seguía dedicándose al deporte, reflexionó, en algunos años definitivamente se parecería a ellos.

—¿Te gustan?

Casi se le detuvo el corazón al oír su voz porque, en su mente, aquello sonó como una acusación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si te empezó a interesar el fútbol, puedo regalarte uno de tu favorito para tu cumpleaños.

La sensación de su respiración que volvía a fluir con normalidad fue prácticamente tangible.

—Ah, no, no... No es eso —se echó a reír, muchísimo más sereno y sintiéndose algo tonto por su aparente estado de paranoia—. Estaba pensando que en un par de años serás muy parecido a ellos. Yo en cambio —Su mirada tímida viajó por su torso, evaluando su propia complexión como si le causara gracia— no tengo músculo. Soy bastante delgado.

Ensimismado en observarse a sí mismo, no notó que Minho se había acercado hasta que sintió su peso hundirse a su lado en la cama.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. Tú tienes el cuerpo de un bailarín, y eso está muy bien. Hace que cuando bailas, luzcas con más gracia y todo lo que interpretas se vea mucho más artístico.

Cómo podía decirle algo así para luego dejarse caer sobre el colchón con ambas manos detrás de la nuca como si nada, como si no tuviera idea del impacto que tenían sus palabras.

—Yo... no sé si seguiré dedicándome a esto en los próximos años...

Taemin se giró un poco y descubrió que estaba reflexionando muy en serio. Sus ojos eran grandes y terriblemente expresivos.

—¿Lo dices por la universidad...?

—Papá quiere que estudie una carrera como Minseok. Entiende que disfruto el fútbol, pero... Ya sabes —Sonrió al techo como para restarle la importancia que en realidad sí tenía para él ese asunto—, es normal. Y hablando de fútbol, a ti no te gusta nada, ¿no? Nunca te he visto cerca al campo ni por error.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y una mano a la altura del pecho dispuesto a replicar, no porque no fuera capaz de responder a su pregunta, sino porque con esta había interrumpido su intención de decirle palabras reconfortantes y significativas como las que él acababa de dedicarle. Pero no pudo, y Minho ya tenía pintada otra vez esa sonrisa inmensa y eso solo podía significar que no quería ahondar más en el tema.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos demasiado en común, ¿eh?

Él permaneció en silencio, lamentando profundamente su oportunidad perdida.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Claro que lo hacía; el recuerdo era aún más vívido esos últimos días debido a los pensamientos que venían atormentándolo desde que dieron inicio las clases.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera aparecido por allá?

—No quiero ni siquiera pensarlo... —Soltó un suspiro muy profundo, uno que contenía todo lo inquieto que se sentía en ese momento debido a cuán atolondrado se agitaba algo dentro su pecho, y a que, en verdad, no quería pensar en el enorme riesgo que corrió aquella noche. Su mirada recayó en sus muslos, donde se hallaban sus manos, y empezó a tirar un poco de la basta de su camiseta con tal de hacer algo y evitar pensar o esquivar la mirada de Minho, porque sentía que lo estaba atravesando.

—¿No... no crees que es extraño...? —Pese a que se había propuesto callar y no pensar más, no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que venía rondándole la cabeza porque sentía que podía contener una clave para entenderlo todo. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué quería entender, y ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás: Minho lo miraba con total atención—. Me refiero a... al hecho de que seamos amigos... —En ese momento, esa palabra saliendo de su boca le pareció algo extraña, como si no la hubiera usado en siglos—. Ya sabes, tú mismo dices que no tenemos casi nada en común como para compartir...

Taemin estuvo en vilo unos buenos segundos, con el corazón en la mano y la mirada de Minho clavada en sus ojos, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo creo —Se removió un poco sobre la cama, como si quisiera ponerse más cómodo para responder ampliamente— que si no te hubiera ayudado aquella vez, ahora mismo ni siquiera nos saludaríamos. Me refiero a que, ya sabes, hay mucha gente en la escuela con la cual ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado en todo el tiempo que llevamos conviviendo allá. —Guardó silencio un instante que a Taemin le supo a una eternidad, y continuó, esta vez más sonriente—. Tú y yo no frecuentamos a las mismas personas y no tenemos nada en común, como mucho compartimos algunas clases. A ti no te gusta nada el fútbol y hasta hace unos días ni siquiera conocías a mis amigos. Yo no soy fan de la danza ni del ballet que tanto practican tus compañeros —Taemin agradeció internamente que haya usado esa palabra, porque por supuesto que el vínculo que lo unía a ellos no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo que tenía con Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum y él— aunque igual me gusta verte porque creo que lo haces increíble.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, sorprendido porque no vio venir el halago y sus palabras de a pocos cobraban un tono más íntimo, o eso le parecía. Y pese a que también había pensado lo mismo, que quizá era un poco ingrato de su parte no ir a verlo en sus prácticas de fútbol, le consoló mucho lo lejos que sus palabras sonaban de un reproche. Así era Minho, después de todo.

—El punto es que creo que el mundo es fascinante. Algo hizo que dos personas, como tú y como yo, que no tenemos nada en común, nos volvamos cercanas. No puedo darte una explicación lógica de por qué ocurre algo así, tampoco creo que sea algo como magia. —Se echó a reír y a Taemin le pareció un sonido tan contagioso que dejó a un lado su timidez y volvió su rostro sonriente— ¿Eso sonó muy tonto? —Él agitó las manos para negarlo sin decir palabra, aún sonriente—. Pero supongo que es lo que llaman ¿destino?

—¿Crees en el destino? —se atrevió a preguntar con cierto temor, porque sentía que con cada palabra se hundía más y más en algo de lo que ya no habría salida nunca más.

—Creo que cada uno de nosotros hace que las cosas pasen. Como cuando uno realmente desea algo, tiene que ir por ello, ¿comprendes? Pero también creo que hay una parte de la vida que no puede ser tan simple. Todo lo que puede o no ser y no está en nuestras manos, es lo que la gente llama "destino". Si algo es para mí, el mundo lo traerá a mis manos, pero para eso yo también debo ponerme en marcha y salir a encontrarlo. Creo que nuestra amistad forma parte de eso: no sabemos por qué ocurrió, a primera vista no tiene mucho sentido, pero debe haber alguna razón detrás de que nos hayamos conocido y hayamos llegado al otro.

Incluso de haber podido proferir palabra, no lo habría hecho, pues las palabras de Minho le parecieron tan preciosas y profundas para provenir de un muchacho de su edad que quería quedarse con ellas para la eternidad y no volver a oír nada nunca más. Pero también agradeció que su madre llame a la puerta para avisarles que ya habían desocupado la sala y podían jugar sin hacer ruido, porque sentía que habría sido muy desconsiderado de su parte no decir nada de igual magnitud.

Pasaron al menos cinco horas jugando sin descanso. Minho lo venció en cada ronda; por una parte, porque tenía demasiada práctica; por otra, porque la mente de Taemin estaba demasiado ausente como para reaccionar a tiempo y al menos dar la lucha. Minho se lo reclamó sin saber que la razón de ese estado era él mismo.

Pasó la noche sin pegar un solo ojo, con la culpa de estar ocupando la cama de Minho y que este duerma solo en unas frazadas tendidas en el piso sobre un pequeño colchón inflable; pero, en esencia, la razón de su desvelo fueron esas palabras que lo acecharon hasta que el domingo por la noche, ya luego de haber hablado con su familia y haberse disculpado, tomó la resolución de escribirle a Jonghyun.

_Tengo algo demasiado importante que decirte. Y es muy urgente._

.

.

.

[1]: Este tipo de párrafo, que parece un poco desordenado, está escrito así debido a que trato de reflejar el estado y la forma en que trabaja la mente de Taemin. Muchos pensamientos simultáneos, dudas, sobre todo inseguridad. Tal vez a alguien le ha pasado que tiene la sospecha de que le gusta a alguien y sobreanaliza lo que esta persona hace porque piensa que todo está relacionado con ese sentimiento. Con Taemin funciona así en este fic.

N.A.: La letra que figura al inicio del capítulo corresponde a la canción "I Will" de The Beatles. La canción que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo es One And Only de Ryeowook de Super Junior.

Muchas gracias por leer :')


End file.
